


那暗杀目标为何死不掉

by noname_0_0



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noname_0_0/pseuds/noname_0_0
Summary: 五天时间，暗杀行动以失败告终，糟糕透顶。





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 五天时间，暗杀行动以失败告终，糟糕透顶。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 均基均，互攻  
> 文笔不好，见谅  
> 黑道boss与杀手设定，剧情很无聊，只是想写他们互撩而已

Part.1  
0.  
床上的手机屏幕亮起，大而明显的“未知”显示在上面，才刚开始震动就被一只白皙的手按下接听。

冰冷生硬、宛若机器人的声音从听筒传出。“早上好，shark。现有一项任务将指定给您，资料已经发送至您的邮箱内，阅读完毕之后若选择接受此任务，请回复‘接受’,中午12时之前未回复视为放弃。”  
“等一下！”深棕发的男子坐在床边有些烦躁的抓着自己的头发，刚醒来的声音有些沙哑导致破音，确定对方没有挂断后继续说话。“为什么突然打电话？”  
“因为难度较高，中间会进行人员指定。”  
“详细点？”  
“请阅读邮件内容。”话音刚落，电话就被无情的挂断。  
“诶西…”

手机被狠狠的甩到床上，因为主人的暴力行为导致手机落在床上直接弹起，刘基贤走到窗户前将窗帘拉开，他眯起双眼，亮眼的光线瞬间照亮昏暗的房间。待眼睛适应光，右手将刘海梳到头顶露出额头，使得整个人的气质更为冷峻，他坐到办公椅上，打开桌上的笔记本电脑进入自己的邮箱，屏幕右下角的时间显示八点整。

左手支撑着下巴，右手食指尖不停点着桌面，自从看完那份发来的资料，刘基贤眉头一直呈现“川”字状。杀手无非是通过杀人获取报酬的职业罢了，只是不同的目标人物接近的难度不一样罢了。比如现在在显示器上放大的人像照片，任昌均，与年龄相比更为成熟的外貌，亮眼的金发和眉钉。如果资料上的23岁准确无误，年纪轻轻就当上了M集团的老大，手段与心机必是足够深的，身边想必也是戒备森严。

资料显示M集团作为一支刚刚兴起的黑/帮，表面上是正规公司，实则在暗地里走/私枪械，想必是威胁到了某些人的地位想要就此除掉吧，但就是因为太新了，目前到手的资料实在是太少了，时间只有五天，当然最后的金额是绝对丰厚的。

那么到底该不该接，任务失败就是一年之内不能接高额的报酬任务。刘基贤抬起双腿在椅子上交叉，拿起手机编辑短信内容，他噘着嘴，思考了一会儿，还是点下了“发送”。虽然他现在不缺钱，但是这是他第一次接到这么有挑战性的任务，试一下也无妨，反正最后失败了也无所谓。

如果中途失误被反杀怎么办？到时候再说吧。

1.  
第一日。  
刘基贤用望远镜盯着斜对面那栋高楼许久，狙击枪早已准备好，就等着目标走出大门的一瞬间打穿对方的脑袋。手机传来新的简讯，楼里的线人告诉他目标已到大厅，刘基贤架起枪，透过狙击镜隐约看到那个站在两个黑衣保镖中间的，随意站在透明自动门前的金发男子。

黑色的汽车缓缓停在门前时，任昌均和他两个健壮的保镖慢悠悠的走出门口，在门口打开的一瞬间，任昌均却对着斜对面的酒店楼顶露出有些痞气的笑容。刘基贤扣着扳机的手指本已经饥渴难耐，然而在看到任昌均准确无误的看向他所在的位置，轻松的就像是对着相机快门普通的摆了个pose般，他心里一紧，手一抖就错过了最佳的射击时机，不用想也知道子弹理所当然的射偏了。

下面传来骚乱的声音，不管这颗子弹刚刚落入何处，刘基贤现在必须要逃离此处，匆忙收拾物品，他急忙下楼刷卡溜进其中一个房间。进入屋内首先将装着狙击枪的包和刚刚取下的白色手套藏进衣柜，关上柜门的瞬间门外传来一阵脚步声，他调整自己混乱的呼吸，一个滑步来到门口旁边，靠在墙上仔细听着外面的状况，同时握紧手中的短匕首。

有人似乎询问关于监控器的事，另一个男声则带着歉意回答“监控器已坏”，这自然是刘基贤干的好事。此后又是一些询问，许是感觉问不到有价值的东西，一个低沉的声音说了句“行了，走吧。”一阵脚步声过后，走廊恢复了安静。

就这么简单的离开了？刘基贤咬着大拇指指甲，不敢置信。

直到第二天的早晨安然无恙，刘基贤才戴着一副厚重的眼镜退房离开，在一个小巷内销毁了那张用了订房的假身份证。

2.  
第二日。

刘基贤戴着普通的黑色眼镜框，乖顺的刘海垂在眼睛前，一身黑色的着装在昏暗的灯光中融合。这里是隶属M集团的酒吧，表面上与市面的普通酒吧一致，实际上是任昌均经常用来谈生意的地方之一，不久前任昌均一行人从后门进入上了楼。

昨天才发生狙击事件，今日还敢出现在公共场所，该说他是真的自信还是单纯的不怕死呢。那么，现在应该怎么做才能引对方下楼呢……旁边桌位的人正吵闹着，手臂上明显的纹身和身上浓重的烟酒味，一脸“老子就是混道的”模样，甚至附近好几桌都是这样的人。

看到某个醉汉歪歪扭扭的起身走向卫生间，刘基贤勾起一丝不易察觉的微笑，拿起只剩半杯水的杯子朝地上撒尽，接下就在心中祈祷这人能够按照自己的想法行动。然而这后续发展也太好了，这个醉汉直接滑倒在另一桌上，然后两桌加起来一共十几人吧，开始争吵打群架，好似电影里的大型斗殴场面，真实酒醉误事。

刘基贤在混乱中抽身到人少的角落，戴上连帽衫的兜帽和黑色的口罩，刚刚还在斗殴的人群稍稍冷静下来，他在围观人群中隐约看到有个蓝白渐变头发的人在做调解，他知道这个人是元虎，与shownu一起担任着任昌均的贴身保镖，可惜除了这两心腹，剩下的几个心腹基本无人见过。

“吵什么呢。”一句话就震撼了混乱的人群。  
“老板。”正在劝架的员工纷纷喊道。

围观人员纷纷让道，在高大保镖衬托下任昌均显得有些小，看不出情绪的表情，眉尾处的眉钉透出反光。

刘基贤悄悄混入人群，同时往地上快速的丢了一枚烟雾弹，突然出现的烟雾让场面又开始混乱。刘基贤右手抽出匕首快速冲向目标位置，在刺入的瞬间被任昌均迅速侧身躲开，握刀的手被抓住，匕首掉落；他急忙扫腿，然而对方早有防备一个转手绕住他的脖子，被迫后背贴着对方的身体，趁着左手没被禽住前他一个肘击打中了对方的脸；伴随着一声简短的“啊”手上的劲也小了，趁着对方松懈的缝隙刘基贤趁乱逃离。

幸好门口的保安反应比较慢，刘基贤才能够顺利离开。跑进无人的窄巷摘下口罩大口喘气，刘海微湿，额头上铺满了细汗，他咬紧牙关，扶着墙的手握拳用力锤墙。

无数个想法在刘基贤脑海里不停环绕，开什么玩笑，那人在刚刚的打斗中从头到尾就没有动过另一只手，甚至让他故意打中，刘基贤感觉自己受到了侮辱了。

3.  
第三天，任昌均不知踪影，刘基贤家中待业。

第四天，据线人说，任昌均待在家中没有出门，刘基贤仍然待业中。这线人到底是什么来头，连这都知道，还有这人也太会说废话了。  
-  
第五天，最后一天。

刘基贤一大早就跟那个“线人”见面，那个白发的小白脸塞给他一张请柬，告诉他今晚任昌均会出席S集团总裁举办的晚会，然后又从另一个黑发瘦高个的手中拿到一个方形纸箱，他比较疑惑这两人玩什么黑白配么。

不过这任务的额外服务可真是贴心，然而打开请柬看清内容之后，上面那个金闪闪的“柳女士”真实刺瞎了他的双眼，那意味着这个盒子里面装的应该是——女装和化妆品。

刘基贤打开盒子之后顿时一口血卡在喉咙，额头上青筋暴露，他翻了个白眼，忍住暴力冲动，甩着金色的卡片问他们，“什么意思？”  
“就你看到的那样啊。”白发收起笑容，无辜的看着他。  
“女士？”刘基贤压着自己的太阳穴。  
“诶呀，光是弄到这张请柬就很难了，不要那么挑剔嘛~我们也只是个乙方。”

刘基贤着实受不了这发嗲的声音，他总有种被耍的感觉。他皱着下巴把请柬丢进盒子里，最后一天拼一把倒也无所谓。  
-  
扯着裙子勉勉强强地进入这个华丽的大别墅，戴了一顶黑色假发，身上穿着紫色的晚礼服。高领的设计正好遮挡喉结，袖子是长到可以遮盖手掌的灯笼袖，下身的裙子也是垂直蓬松、拖尾的设计；裙子其实有两层，取下长裙内里是短裙，鞋是低跟鞋。除了比普通女性高一些，到还跟真的女性一样……不是，呸呸呸。

手上拿着紫色的手包，衣服尺寸甚至极其合适，这物品准备得倒是挺……贴心？就是在各种露胳膊露腿的女性当中，他这个极其保守的装扮倒是挺显眼的？内心仍然有些羞耻和不安，刘基贤轻轻摸了摸绑在大腿的匕首，才稍微安心了些。

刘基贤在人少的角落坐着，嘴里吃着食物，一边偷看穿着黑西装的任昌均在大厅里穿梭社交，身边除了李虎锡还出现一位资料上没有的人，小眼睛，笑起来脸上会出现明显的酒窝，熟练的跟各种人打交道，找的还都是各种集团的干部，想来必是任昌均的心腹之一。

刘基贤叹了口气，内心多少有些后悔和挫败感，他现在都不敢直视自己。一烦恼起来就拼命往嘴里塞食物。

本来明亮的大厅灯光突然消失，优雅的音乐响起，一盏盏灯光随着两个身影从螺旋式的楼梯下来轮流点亮。刘基贤的位置离那边有些远，眯着眼睛看了眼，是S集团金总裁和他的女儿，他内心有些不屑，看来是要借宴会之名为他女儿找一位好丈夫。两位主角到达中央时，刘基贤感到有人坐到了他的旁边。

等大厅恢复光明，刘基贤缓缓睁开双眼，吞下口中的食物，等看清身旁的人是任昌均时，顿时就被自己的口水呛到。别过脸咳嗽，手上也不忘拿起桌上的水喝了一口，自从接了这任务，自己这情绪怎么这么不稳定呢。他深呼吸，重新坐正，却见一只手来到他的下巴，拇指轻轻擦着嘴角。

“还以为是什么东西时时刻刻盯着我，原来是一只可爱的小仓鼠。”任昌均虽然在笑，但可以看出他的眼神并不带任何感情。  
“不行？”刘基贤捏着嗓音反问，有些好笑，这是要跟自己调情？“还是说您比较稀罕，看了要收钱？”覆上一直停留在脸上的手背，在手掌心处亲了一口，继续直视对方。

任昌均挑眉，张了嘴刚想说什么就看向别处，刘基贤自然是看到金总和挽着他胳膊的女儿向这边走来，他们站起身的同时对刘基贤耳语。“别走，等我。”刘基贤笑笑，给了任昌均一个飞吻便提裙离去。

来到无人的阳台，刘基贤一个无力直接趴在栏杆上，捂着脑袋。他为何要那样做，疯了真的是疯了。天哪，降道雷杀了他吧！他身上的鸡皮疙瘩从刚刚开始就没停下来过，穿着女装跟男人调情还是第一次真的是太羞耻了！

一阵冷风吹过，穿着单薄的刘基贤打了一个冷颤，他混乱的头脑稍微清醒了一些，不如放弃算了，正打算离开会场就敏感的感受到有人接近，接着一件西装外套披在他的肩上。

“找到你了。”任昌均搂着刘基贤的腰，让身体贴近。“要离开吗？”

刘基贤低眸看向别处，心想这人也太主动了，暗示的过于明显。他回过神，冲任昌均笑着，双手扣住对方的腰。“要送我回家吗？”  
“你住哪？”  
“你认为呢~”

快吐了，他实在受不了自己那做作的黏腻嗓音。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不是狗，是狼。  
> （可狼也是犬科动物）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7/4的场合

就这么跟着任昌均进入到那二层别墅内，屋里一片漆黑，刘基贤靠着窗外的灯光看到客厅仅仅是添置了几样家具，像是刚刚入住不久，虽然很干净但是感觉没有一丝人气。

鬼知道为什么不开灯，这不是给他机会吗。

刘基贤低下头，掀开裙子侧边，在碰到刀子的瞬间突然被一股蛮力推到墙上，带有侵略性的吻向他袭来，舌头撬开牙齿进入柔软的口腔。刘基贤也想不示弱，主动勾着对方的舌/尖纠/缠。

脸上很热，他双手抓紧任昌均的衬衫领子，对方放在腰间的手拉近彼此的距离，不安分的捏着；刘基贤不记得亲了多久，只觉得咬肌发酸，唾液顺着嘴角流下。

就在快要窒息的时候，任昌均终于放过了他，同时在臀/部捏了一把，让摊靠在墙上的人呻/吟了一声，急忙捂住嘴，热气一下子集中在耳尖。

可恶啊，这小子吻技也太好了吧？刘基贤擦着下巴上的口水，心里七上八下的。

然而任昌均脸不红心不跳的在身上摸索，刘基贤撇过头，突然想到刚刚贴这么近，对方有没有摸到什么。他绷直身子，然后“咔”的一声手腕传来一阵冰凉感——是一副手铐。他把手腕举到眼前，嘴角抽搐，歪了下头。

这剧情好像有点奇怪？这人为什么会有手铐？还是有什么奇怪的嗜好？刘基贤有一丝丝慌。

“杀手先生就不用演戏了吧。”任昌均单手撑墙，果断摘下刘基贤的假发丢在地上，明明两人身高无差，刘基贤却觉得对方此刻的视线居高临下。

任昌均笑着解开刘基贤腰间的系带，长裙随之落下，露出短裙和匕首；刀尖在脸上比划，任昌均现在浑身散发着危险的气息，可刘基贤哪有这么容易被吓到。

虽然不知道任昌均怎么发现的，但是自己年纪轻轻才26岁，人生还有那么长……所以该怂的时候还是得怂。

毕竟第一次发生这种事，他也很心塞。

等零点的报时过去，刘基贤干笑，拉扯手铐。“零点到了，任务已经没了，现在动手也没有报酬。”虽然不知道示弱的效果怎么样，如果行不通就是死也要拉他一起死。“再说我现在也做不了什么。”  
“名字。”  
“刘基贤。”  
“别那么害怕，不会杀你的。”任昌均拍打刘基贤僵硬的手臂肌肉，只不过用手中的匕首把刘基贤的上身的布料从中间划破。“毕竟你这装扮我还挺喜欢的。”

刘基贤睁大双眼，咬着下唇思考。随后“呵”的一声，用力撞到任昌均身上，用手铐中间的链子勒住刀身，一套操作行云流水。

他看到对方吃痛的样子心里愉悦。“所以，要做吗？”趴在任昌均身上，朝对方耳朵吹气，耳尖以肉眼可见的速度变红。  
“你这么主动我还挺高兴。”  
“如果知道你喜欢男的，我就不用废那么多心思了。”

耳边磁性的低音让刘基贤忍不住舔了舔嘴唇，接着他的下巴被放在肩上，任昌均舔/舐他的耳垂然后含住，让他倒吸一口气；然后舌/尖沿着外轮廓舔到耳尖轻咬，他忍不住惊呼，温热的身子起了一身疙瘩。

建议各位任昌均的仇家更新资料，追加一条“喜欢男的（最好是女装大佬）”，以便于未来对症下药。  
-  
一进入宽敞的房间，刘基贤就被丢到了宽大的床上，戴着手铐的双手被拉到头顶，任昌均则跨坐在他身上。看着任昌均慢慢脱掉身上的衬衫，露出紧实的腹肌，竟然还有些性感。

任昌均掐着刘基贤的下巴，俯身吻下。待重新呼吸到新鲜空气时，刘基贤的下唇传来一阵刺痛，任昌均将它咬破并吮吸伤口的血液。

“你是狗吗乱咬人？！”刘基贤舔着下唇，手不能行动着实麻烦。  
“不，我是狼。”任昌均说完又舔了舔伤口部位，他笑着用手抚平对方的眉心，跟之前看不出情绪的假笑有些许不同。

滚烫的手从大腿处往上摸，将裙子提到腰上，任昌均倒是干脆的脱掉了刘基贤的四角裤，性/器被手掌摩擦的快感使得脚趾蜷缩。任昌均卡在他双腿中间，扯开被划破的布料，断断续续的吻着颈部，刘基贤觉得更像是在啃咬，干脆闭起双眼。

肩膀传来刺痛感让刘基贤猛地睁开眼，靠在肩上的金发脑袋正在咬他的肩头，留下了浅红色的牙印。

他有些愠怒，想要骂人，真把自己当狼瞎咬人呢？！但是下身硬物被快速搓弄的快感瞬间吞噬脑海，张嘴只剩呜咽的声音，硬化的阴/茎口流出了些透明的液体，脸颊不自觉的紧贴上臂内侧。

嘴巴沿着肩部慢慢往下，含住敏感的乳/头，在口中慢慢变硬，被灵巧的舌头肆意挑弄。刘基贤不由得咬紧下唇，牙齿碰到伤口微微的疼痛让他一阵颤抖，身子拱起的幅度又大了许多。

臀部突然被撞击，惊得刘基贤发出一声惊呼，性/器部位被布料摩擦的快感不断刺激他。也许觉得不够，任昌均又捏了另一边的红点，同时又轻咬嘴里的，敏感部位被多次刺激让刘基贤脑子现在一片混乱。

“够了…”刘基贤面色潮红，不断呼吸，恳求对方。“直接做吧…”

任昌均笑了笑，亲吻对方，将两根手指放在刘基贤的嘴唇，他乖乖含住，手指在口内不断进出。每次顶到喉咙深处都让他有轻微的呕吐感，忍住不适用舌头舔舐指腹，调皮的指尖夹住舌尖。他眯起眼睛瞪着任昌均，然后狠狠地咬了下去，看到任昌均一脸吃痛的表情，刘基贤的眼睛变成月牙儿状，心里自然暗爽。

“挺记仇啊，小仓鼠。”

抽出手指，任昌均将刘基贤的双腿弯起，沾满唾液的食指插入刘基贤的后穴。干涩的穴道被一点一点进入，让他叫出声；这有些痛苦，仅仅靠着唾液润滑是不够的，如果之后就这样开始做/爱，他怕是要在床上躺一整天。

刘基贤尽量放松自己的肌肉，等一根手指在体内完全进入，第二根手指也紧接着插入，任昌均把身体降到身下人的大腿根部，吻着白皙的大腿，随后吮吸底部的球体，让刘基贤反射性的缩紧括约肌。

不能否认他的技术真的很好，除了真的很恶趣味。

干涩的穴道还有些排斥内部的异物，他又再次放松身体，努力适应体内的异物。任昌均突然笑出声，刘基贤不解的瞪着他，手指慢慢抽出，突然的离开又让刘基贤感到有些空虚。任昌均在床头摸索，摸出一瓶润滑液，一脸奸笑。

Wdnmd。感情刚刚是故意戏弄他是吧。

“你的表情好好笑。”任昌均笑得倒是挺开心。  
“你喜欢就好。”刘基贤闷闷的说，嘟起嘴巴，侧过脸。

任昌均将润滑液倒在手上，直接插入两根手指，刘基贤“呀”的一声拱起身子，虽然比刚才更为顺滑的进入让他感觉良好，但是直接进入两根手指什么的也太犯规了。手指缓慢抽插，任昌均用空闲的手解开裤头，掏出早已硬化许久的分身上下滑动。

第三根手指开始进入后穴，穴口被挤压着开阔的的感觉让刘基贤反射性地抬高自己的臀部，手指在里面进行扩张动作，他咽了口口水，看着对方的双眼带着欲望。情/欲上头让身体有些欲求不满，他抚摸自己的身体，冰凉的手铐也降不下滚烫的体温。

看到床上的人已经饥渴难耐，任昌均满意的抽出手指，舔着嘴角，扶着自己的性/器抵在入口处，不带犹豫的一入到底。

“痛——！”有些粗暴的插入引出了刘基贤更高亢的声线，其实不是特别的痛，主要是惊讶。

先是故意捉弄，又给点甜头，最后又打一巴掌。真是令人生气。

起初只是慢节奏的抽插，后来开始逐渐加快，放在胯部两边的手还刻意将臀部往下带，肌肤相撞的声音听得令人亢奋。刘基贤仰头，喉咙不停地发出呻吟，手铐的限制让他只能抓着头顶的床单。双腿被任昌均折叠在胸口，他感觉臀部被抬起，胯部的手往上抓住腰部，身子弓起。

本在床上晃动的身躯突然停下，恍惚间刘基贤感觉腰部重新接触床单，硬物从体内离开让他有些疑惑，朦胧的视线看着上面的人，然后就感觉自己阴/茎根部上被套上东西。看到那个白色的环状物，他当然知道这是什么，没等他回过神，任昌均一个用力的顶入又让他惊叫。

“你他妈的！呜……”  
“嘘，声音留给后面。”

这次进入直接碰触了刘基贤体内的开关，他更加激动地扭着身子，呻吟的声音变得更为细高而绵长，强烈的快感使他不由得缩紧后穴。

“嘶~别突然夹这么紧。”任昌均倒吸口气。“想让我射在里面吗？”调整位置也不忘口头调戏，让分身在特定区域慢慢摩擦。  
“白痴…哈啊……”刘基贤本来接着想说“你早泄关我屁事”，不过又被喉咙发出的呻吟声给压了下去。

对方的粗大在自己体内不停抽插，敏感点一直被摩擦，谁能受得了这样的折磨，过了一会儿刘基贤就感觉胯部酥麻肿胀、小腹也紧绷得可怕。他知道自己临近高潮。被环套着的肿大硬物紧紧贴在小腹，尖部滴出些许透明液体。像是看出他的急切，任昌均的臀部又加快了移动速度，同时捏着柔软的腰侧。

“嗯啊……取、取下那个——”实在是难受极了，刘基贤恳求的声音染上了哭腔。  
任昌均奸笑着俯身看着刘基贤，捏着他的下巴。“那叫我‘主人’怎么样？”

刘基贤眯着眼睛看着上面的人，这么羞耻的称呼，怎么叫得出口？自尊心和快感之间碰撞，他咬着下唇，任昌均见他不说话又狠狠顶了下。

“怎么样，我可是要来了。”任昌均降到刘基贤耳边问，似是恶魔的低吟般。  
手掌挤压刘基贤的分身，指甲刮着他的尖端，一瞬间理智崩塌。“呜……主、主人！”随后他用手挡住红得快冒烟的脸。

刘基贤感觉锁精环被取下来，分身终于得到放松，一时间精/液失控的喷射到腹肌和胸部，视野因为过度亢奋而一片模糊。

埋在体内的性/器快速捣鼓几下后抽出，任昌均靠在刘基贤的颈部吐气，在后者的大腿根部留下了乳白色的液体。

手铐被取下，双手终于可以自由活动，刘基贤活动手腕，能看到上面已经出现红痕。他叹了口气，眼见任昌均要重新抽上裤子，本还有些瘫软的身子倔强的坐起身，上衣衣物落下半挂在手肘处，他直接跨坐在任昌均腿上，然后握住对方的手臂。

手在对方软化的阴/茎上下滑动，扬唇一笑并挑衅他。“呵，这就不行了？”

跨在身上的人衣服已经落在腰部，手腕还连着袖子，裙子遮住了臀部，任昌均把后面的裙子网上提，半遮半掩的臀部，大腿上的精/液往下流，脸上仍然充满情/欲，形成一副极为香艳的画面。

任昌均挑眉，身下的性/器迅速苏醒，他左手揉捏着刘基贤的臀部，右手也一起搓弄对方的硬物。

感觉时机足够，刘基贤将任昌均的下巴往上挑，在他的唇上轻碰，手握住硬物，抬起臀部对着顶部缓慢坐下，握着臀部的双手也帮着往下压，待全部进入之后两个人同时吸气。后穴再次被填满让他舒服的再次发出呻吟，待适应长度，刘基贤开始上下移动。

两双手相互抚摸彼此的身体，狂热的亲吻燃烧了四周空气，放在臀部的手按压力度也越来越大。

一次次深入，每一次都准确击中刘基贤的敏感点，他靠在任昌均肩头大口喘气，指甲在后者的背上留下划痕，也许是报复，任昌均开始啃咬他的颈部和肩膀。

刘基贤嗓子已经叫哑了，酥麻肿胀的感觉又从下身传来，体内的硬物比开始又更大一些。在射之前，他用力咬住了任昌均的肩头，故意夹紧后穴，听到对方痛苦的声音心里极为舒适，他的肩膀也被任昌均咬住，下面撞得越用力牙龈咬得就越紧。

他们就像两只野兽般相互撕咬对方身上的血肉，谁也不想先投降。

虽然狂野，但是他们到底还是知分寸，在临近咬破的边缘及时松了口，俩人都肩上留下了深紫色的牙印。贴着小腹的阴/茎颤抖的射出的乳白色液体，洒在了两人的小腹，刘基贤的臀部被抬起，微凉的精/液射在他的股缝。

最后两个人倒在凌乱的床上，互相拥抱，刘基贤压在上面，他们的呼吸都有些急促。脑内空白过后，无论是身体无力又黏腻的感觉，还是身上那xing爱过后的味道都令刘基贤略微不适。

好累，他现在只想洗澡。  
-  
胯部围着浴巾的刘基贤一从浴室出来，就闻到一股烟草味，任昌均已经换上灰色的真丝睡衣，手里夹着一根看起来刚点的烟，双眼无神，坐在床边不知道在想什么。直到刘基贤走到他的面前，他才慢悠悠的抽了一口烟，对着眼前人的脸直接吐出白色的烟雾。

“什么臭毛病啊。”刘基贤皱眉，用手驱散烟雾。  
“你不抽吗？”眼神示意桌上烟盒。  
“不常。”刘基贤虽然这么说，手还是从烟盒里抽出一根烟。  
“真巧，我也是。”任昌均再次吐出烟雾，继续将烟继续叼在嘴里。

刘基贤咬着烟嘴，手里玩弄着火机盖子却不使用，看着任昌均嘴里点燃的烟眨了眨眼睛，垂着眼帘，嘴角勾起。他靠近对方，挑起他的下巴让两个人嘴里的烟头接触。烟头变红并升起一丝烟雾，清楚看到任昌均惊讶的睁大眼睛，他也学着对方刚才做的事，吸了一口烟将白雾吐在对方脸，随后便放肆的大笑，惹得任昌均一脸嫌弃，刘基贤发现逗弄眼前这人真是有意思极了。

真想给他的脖子戴上铭牌，不知道驯服这样一只野狼（狗）需要多久呢。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 仓鼠？不，是狐狸。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4/7的场合

任昌均回到自己的公寓前，过道的灯不知什么时候坏的，至少他记得最后一次回到这里时还是亮堂的。

在他打开门的一瞬间，一个黑影悄无声息靠近从后面捂住他的口鼻，任昌均本想反手来个过肩摔，却闻到对方身上似曾相识的味道。看来自己果然还是不能喝酒吗，这醉意好像支配了他的大脑做了不得了的决定？

然而身后的刘基贤感觉似乎不太好，他嗅了嗅任昌均的颈部，一股酒味袭击他的鼻子，幸好不是很浓重，不然他会立马把他摁进浴室洗澡。

“宝贝，想我了吗？”刘基贤抬起任昌均的下巴，拉下自己的口罩，在他耳边故作深情。  
“想啊，毕竟我还挺喜欢小动物的~”任昌均抓紧刘基贤的左手腕，靠在对方身上，拉开门领着人进门。

一关上门刘基贤就把任昌均推到门上，单手撑在他的旁边，另一只手挠着任昌均的下巴，脸上的眼睛笑成一条缝。

“为什么——”刘基贤突然掐住任昌均的脖子，怒气冲冲的质问。“要监视我。”  
“……”任昌均脸上仍然没有表情就是眼睛眨得有些快，心里一凉，脑海浮现两个身影，推掉脖子上的手。“他们做了什么？”他懒得装傻便干脆承认，毕竟那位哥是最不可控的人。

本来只是想试探试探，没想到这人这么诚实。  
-  
时间回溯到白天。  
自那天早晨离开之后，那一黑一白两只小狗总是时不时的跟刘基贤玩“偶遇”，他心里虽疑惑但是对方并无敌意，所以选择了无视。然而每次出门都会在附近遇到，每次都会对着他打招呼，嗯只对他。

刘基贤就这样让他们跟了三天，按理说他俩应该在任务结束那一刻就该离开，不知道现在盘算着什么心思。只是刘基贤实在有些烦躁，干脆接近他们，正好他也想问些问题。

谁想李玟赫和蔡亨源（自称）直接就将任昌均供了出来，还将他们boss的公寓地址爆了出来，最后留下一脸问号拿着公寓出入证的刘基贤飞速离去。

不能直接给电话？？刘基贤不蠢，他们虽然谈的不多，但心里多少也有点数。

真不知道现在是心疼自己还是可怜那只小狼狗。

到了晚上刘基贤拿着不知是真是假的出入证来到他们说的地址，中途在专卖某种用品的商店，给任昌均挑了件“礼物”，他发誓真的只是一时兴起。

顺利地来到任昌均的门前，那过道的灯似乎坏了，李玟赫还“好心”的发了条短信告诉刘基贤，目标刚刚进了电梯。他躲在拐角的墙后，等了一会儿便听到电梯到达的声音和皮鞋踏地的声音，以及同时响起的手机铃声。

任昌均用他那极有辨识度的声音和电话那头的人普通的寒暄，刘基贤趁机屏住呼吸接近对方，在门前的密码锁发出解锁和挂断电话的声音时，迅速捂住了任昌均的嘴。  
-  
待任昌均听完事情原由，他忍不住扶额，这俩可真是亲哥，不愧是坑弟狂魔，他开始反思是不是自己平时对他们不够好，皮也不是这么皮的。

他垂下眼帘，转念一想，李玟赫也许是看不下自己犹豫不决的模样，所以干脆先斩后奏直接作出了决定。

“说实话，”任昌均又恢复看不出情绪的脸。“确实有事想要你帮忙。”  
“什么？”刘基贤将双手放入外套口袋，直勾勾的看着眼前人。  
“演戏。”

刘基贤微张着嘴巴，手指顶在下巴作思考状，随后点头答应他。

“可是…为什么你还真的听他们的话来这里？”任昌均着实顶不住心里的好奇心。  
“噢！”听到这句话，刘基贤记起口袋里的东西，锤了下手心。“来给你送‘礼物’的。”其实是觉得上次有点亏想来报复的。

拿出带着链子的皮革项圈，不知道对方是不是喝了酒反应有些慢，还真就乖乖让刘基贤往脖子戴上去。任昌均看着手里的金色链子直接翻了个白眼，刘基贤捂着嘴快要笑死了。

“你房间在哪？”刘基贤憋笑。  
“啊？”任昌均一时没反应过来。  
他靠近任昌均，攥着链子，手指比出“钱”的手势，笑得奸诈。“我总得要些报酬吧？”  
“你想要……？”任昌均知道刘基贤不止想要钱。  
“我想上你。”

任昌均咬着舌尖，而后失声大笑，他真是喜欢死刘基贤的这份直白坦率了。  
-  
一进入房间，任昌均先拉开柜子抽屉翻找，随后将一小瓶润滑油丢给刘基贤。

噢倒是挺自觉，是怕他做奇怪的行为？刘基贤心想，抛着手上的瓶子，在空中划出弧线又落入手中，然后跟躺在床上的任昌均大眼瞪小眼。

“啊好累，不想动。”任昌均呈大字摊在床上，双眼无神一脸“你随便”表情，身上只脱了一件外套。  
“啧。”刘基贤跪趴在任昌均身上，咬着对方的耳垂，伸手帮他脱下衬衫丢在旁边。“想当我儿子？”

任昌均不满的咂了嘴，勾住刘基贤的脖子用吻堵住他的嘴，粗长的舌头直接闯入口腔轻舔牙龈和上颚，然后勾起舌尖邀请共舞。

手捏住脖子上皮革与链子连接圆扣，轻轻往上拉，逼得任昌均不得已仰起头；刘基贤离开嘴唇，指尖轻捏着任昌均的耳朵，耳尖以肉眼可见的速度变得通红，他舔掉任昌均嘴边的唾液，又继续吻他。

待任昌均重新呼吸新鲜空气，双眼因为湿润而变得闪亮，刘基贤把脑袋下移到对方的脖颈处，肩上还有淡淡的牙印，跟自己身上残留的牙印颜色一致。

他发现任昌均的身体真的很敏感，只是轻轻的舔和吹气就能让对方皮肤变红和颤抖；他故意在耳垂附近多亲了几口，同时手指轻摁了对方胸前的凸起；任昌均喉咙发出呜咽声，那无辜的模样倒是像极了小狗。

刘基贤忍不住又多捉弄一会儿，在脖子和锁骨的地方种下了红紫色的痕，手指夹着乳头搓弄让它变得更加红肿。任昌均一直咬着自己的食指，直到刘基贤开始隔着裤子抚摸他的下身，他才松开牙齿喘息，裆部的突起引人注目。 

脱下任昌均的裤子，露出粉嫩的阴茎，弯起他的双腿，在腿根留下湿润的痕迹，刘基贤能感觉到他在颤抖。

舌头沿着柱体突出的静脉缓缓往上舔，留在尖端打转，仅仅吞入顶部就让身下的人激烈的扭动，那双手插入刘基贤的棕发，拱起的身体反而让硬物顶得更深。

“啊啊……”任昌均的声音比平常更尖。  
猝不及防的被顶到喉咙逼得他吐出硬物，反应怎么这么激烈？刘基贤皱眉。“冷静冷静。”拍拍对方那紧绷的臀部。

说完又含下一半性器，在口内缓慢吞吐，同时右手在底部滑动。不知道怎么想的，也许是认为姿势不舒服，任昌均坐起身。

嘴里的硬物越来越大，刘基贤垂着的眼睛已经沾上蒙雾，他放松下巴逐渐吞入更多的部分，在性器尖端彻底到达喉咙深处时，他听到任昌均的感叹，放在头上的手抓紧了他的头发。

头皮轻微的疼痛感让刘基贤更卖力的吞吐，每次听到那想要忍耐却还是透露出的细碎呻吟让他有些愉悦；他的手指来到背部抚摸对方的尾椎骨，抬眼看到任昌均单手支撑后仰的上身，金色的链子顺着锁骨中间落在腰部形成一道弧线。

“呜——要射……”有些撒娇的语气，任昌均捂着脸颊，全身上下透露出一副任人肆虐的可怜模样。

刘基贤有些口干，用牙齿轻轻摩擦嘴里的硬物，手指顺着股缝轻轻摩擦洞口。听着任昌均高亢的呻吟又更用力的吮吸尖端，手掌轻捏着大腿，抬眼定定看着已经全身潮红的人，嘴里仍然含着硬物，眼神带有一些鼓励的成分。

也许是接受到信息，任昌均的喉结动了下，扣着脑袋的手更加用力，随着一声呜咽，刘基贤将射出的液体尽数接收。他把嘴角流下的刮进嘴里，抓着链子将还未清醒的人拉近，贴上嘴唇主动勾起对方的舌尖交换唾液，引诱任昌均吞下他自己的精液。

“靠！”推开刘基贤后任昌均咬牙切齿的先骂了句脏话。“老狐狸。”  
“客气。”刘基贤微笑，他不知道靠着这个看起来人畜无害的笑容骗了多少人。“来，我们开始干正事~”他把任昌均轻轻推倒在床上。

刘基贤脱下身上沾满细汗的T恤，脱下裤子，下面的分身早已经硬了许久。往手掌倒下润滑液，在任昌均后穴插入一根手指，刘基贤可以看出他有些紧张，心中有个想法，动作也尽量温柔。

“可以吗？”刘基贤是问他是否适应。  
任昌均点头，喉结上下移动。

继续插入第二根手指，任昌均闭紧双眼脸皱巴巴的，手紧紧抓着床单；刘基贤见状轻笑，抽动自己的手指，惊出对方一声尖叫；看着身下的人像只猫一样蠕动身体，他没想到任昌均的身体意外的柔软。

“是第一次吧，嗯？”刘基贤露出一抹坏笑，手指在任昌均的体内娴熟的探索。  
“……”任昌均咬着唇，但是体内的手指稍微弯曲。“呀呀呀！我后悔了！”  
“晚了~”在碰到体内某个地方时，刘基贤明显感到对方的僵硬，他保持微笑拉起链子拉近两人的距离。“我是第一个操你的人吗？昌~均~尼？”他用轻的不能更轻的声音低语，手指在任昌均体内的敏感处摩擦。  
“啊啊——”像是不听到答案就不会停止，任昌均眼眶掉出几滴泪，无视了他亲昵的叫法，只能口齿不清的说了几个“是”。

回答着实满足了刘基贤内心的小恶魔，他满意的插入第三根手指，任昌均现在除了发出高亢的呻吟也说不出其他话，声音哪还似之前的洞窟低音。刘基贤下身紧绷的实在受不了，抽出手指，往自己的分身上倒下一些润滑油，手指在任昌均臀部的缝隙慢慢摩擦。

手掌捏着腰侧的柔软，看到小猫又咬着手指阻止声音，刘基贤扶着自己的硬物进入后穴，只是进入一个尖端，就看到任昌均紧皱眉头。

他自然知道第一次接受确实是有些痛苦，刘基贤俯身亲吻对方，感觉肌肉放松，长驱直入，任昌均的叫声全被堵在喉咙里。

让任昌均重新呼吸空气，双手挂在刘基贤的脖子上喘息，刘基贤是等不了那么久随即动起了下身，手从脖子上无力的滑下来，抓住了刘基贤两旁撑着的手。

任昌均仰着头，脖子上的黑色皮革项圈在赤裸的身体上格外突出，手指顺着任昌均身体中间慢慢往下滑，能看到泛红的肌肤变成白皙一瞬间又恢复红色，下身又加快了移动的速度。

“嗯……太、快了……”任昌均说完又捂住了自己的嘴，闭紧的眼角涌出了泪水。

刘基贤明确的击打内部的敏感点，阴茎每次抽插都会带出一些粉嫩的肠肉，景象过于淫糜让他忍不住舔了一圈嘴唇，又更加用力的撞击。

看着任昌均弓起的身子，手覆上他的腰侧挠着软肉，果不其然那感受到痒意的身体扭动着，彷徨的手在眼前乱动，嘴里也不断发出可爱的呻吟，至少刘基贤是觉得挺可爱的。

硬物离开后穴，刘基贤将躺在床上的人翻了个身，变成跪趴着的姿势，一个挺身又进入穴内，惹得任昌均大叫，骂了一句：“王八蛋！”  
“嗯哼，我可是比你年纪大啊？”说完用力打了一下任昌均的屁股，刘基贤这突然的拍打吓得这环绕硬物的肌肉缩紧，那感觉可太刺激了。“叫哥~”

扯了脖子上的链子让任昌均后仰脑袋，刘基贤靠近在他的耳边呼气，手握上他的硬物上下滑动，指尖在尖端处做着小动作，最后轻轻进入尿道外口。

“呀！！”刘基贤这行为真是吓到任昌均了，急忙制止乱来的手，到底还是软糯的说出了对方想要听的话。“哥、哥……”

懂事。刘基贤很欣慰，就是感觉有点不习惯。

根据任昌均的状态，刘基贤知道他快高潮了。臀部快速的抽插，握着硬物的手也加快了速度，他在体内中出的同时分身也狠狠击中敏感点，任昌均尖叫着射出了乳白色的液体。

然后，刘基贤强行拉着腿软的任昌均去洗澡，帮他清理身上和体内的精液。两个人躺在浴缸里，刘基贤又忍不住捉弄怀里的可怜的小狼崽，此刻无力的任昌均只能任由他摆弄。

诶呀，好像一不小心就变态了呢。

任昌均觉得自己仿佛像只宠物，内心很苦逼，让刘基贤进屋绝对是他做过最后悔的事。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 演戏演全套

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 无聊俗套的剧情

1.  
“你的领子没整好。”  
“哦。为什么你要跟我一起？”刘基贤推开衣领上的手，自己重新整理了一遍。  
“宣誓主权。”任昌均又把手搭在刘基贤的肩上。  
“无聊。”刘基贤继续扔掉肩上的手，嫌弃的拍拍肩上皱掉的布料。

这里是M集团名下的公司，表面上就是一家普通的合法机构，谁知道私底下搞着多少地下交易，这里面的职员可没一个干净人。

话说回来，任昌均堂堂一个公司社长，明明可以命令其他人做事，现在非要亲自领着刘基贤光明正大的进入大门。刘基贤一路上不知迎接了多少好奇目光，他作为杀手一向都是低调惯了，现在突然被这么多人注视，多少有些许不舒服。

“说起来，我的目标到底是谁？”刘基贤靠在电梯内双手交叉在胸前。  
“我想他会主动接近你的。”

什么玩意儿。刘基贤想这么说，但是电梯的门已经打开，他只能跟着任昌均一起出去。

之后刘基贤又在办公室被视线的洗礼下，做了简短的自我介绍，任昌均把他丢给了孙贤祐安排就直接离开了。

刘基贤的办公桌在最后一排的角落，手指随意拨弄键盘，百无聊赖的盯着电脑屏幕上的文件，原本四周那些好奇的视线随着时间逐渐消失，除了坐在他前方的男子。

那男子总是时不时的回头偷瞄后方，刘基贤估计他的年纪不到30岁，经过的时候他没来得及看清附近人的相貌，就单从散发的气质来看不过是一个普通人罢了。

先暂时不管这意义不明的视线，刘基贤推了推架在鼻梁的眼镜，首先得跟附近的人先打好关系才行，反正等会儿就知道名字了。  
-  
“那个，基贤xi，能出来一下吗？”午休时间，前座的男人名叫尹青仁，向后座的人提出了请求。

刘基贤自然不会拒绝，礼貌性的点头，跟着对方来到了楼梯间。尹青仁站在墙边，身体微微颤抖，紧张的神情显而易见，那么，他会说些什么呢。

“你还记得我吗？”  
“诶？”刘基贤一时语塞，没想到对方会这么说，马上在脑海搜集各种面孔。  
“xx孤儿院，金尚云。”

孤儿院、金尚云。脑海里浮现一张稚嫩的、总是一脸忧伤的小脸，跟眼前的大人重合，一瞬间他就涌现了那遥远的记忆。

“尚云哥？”刘基贤不免有些感慨。“好久不见。”改名了，他当然不会马上认出人啊。

相互看着对方陌生又熟悉的脸庞，这处境，联想到早上任昌均说的那句话，刘基贤的内心有些五味杂陈。

刘基贤和金尚云在同一个孤儿院长大，金尚云比刘基贤大两岁，算是关系还不错的兄弟。可惜在他八岁的时候，金尚云被人收养了，刘基贤当时虽然有些失落，但还是继续过着自己的生活，九岁的时候他被之前待的组织培养成了杀手。

“你过得好吗？我一直都想找你，但是一直都找不到你的消息……”尹青仁有些激动。  
“嗯…我在你离开后的一年也被领养了，不久之后就去了日本。”这当然是假话。  
“啊，难怪我都找不到你！”

找他干嘛，难道是因为自己以前救过他？

刘基贤突然想起了任昌均早上的奇怪行为，装作羞怯的样子挠了下后颈，指尖捏了捏后面的领子，摸到了一小块圆形的硬物，低头快速的翻了个白眼，幸好眼睛前还隔着一副镜片，对方应该看不到。

尹青仁有些焦躁地抓住刘基贤的肩膀。“不过……你知道这里是什么地方吗？”  
“知道。”刘基贤皱眉，觉得他在问废话。“我父亲去世前欠了这里的债，我必须要替他偿还……”说完他露出一丝苦笑，局促不安的拨弄手指。  
“为什么你会跟任总在一起？”也许是觉得语气有些急，尹青仁又继续补充，“我还没见过他亲自带人来到这里。”  
“我是第一个？”虽然不爽对方这查户口似的询问，但是说谎总要圆到底。  
“是的。”  
“哦——”刘基贤咬着唇，脸有些红。“他、他说，喜欢我……”说到最后声音越来越小。

完了，不知道是不是刘基贤电视剧看多了，导致他脑海里突然冒出了这么狗血的人物关系。

尹青仁睁大双眼，似乎不敢置信，他双手抱胸作思考状态。刘基贤观察对方，大概知道这人为什么会被任昌均列入嫌疑名单了，太笨了，他根本藏不住自己脸上的情绪。但即使是这样，他们仍然查不到尹青仁真正的背景吗，帮他隐藏的到底是有多好……

“那你喜欢他吗？”尹青仁再次提问。  
“怎么可能！”刘基贤回答得很果断。“我是直的！”他的眼角有些湿润，仿佛随时都会落下泪，憋笑真的好痛苦。  
“没事。如果以后遇到困难了可以随时来找我。”说完便拍拍刘基贤的背。  
“嗯。谢谢你。”

到底还是对他有些警备，还是有些优点的。

至少从这次谈话来看，尹青仁对刘基贤的印象仍然停留在小时候，也许在他心中，他还那个是纯真善良并且富有正义感的孩子。他自嘲，殊不知现在的刘基贤早已和以前的自己告别走向了另一个极端。

真是对不起，他的新目标。

最后，刘基贤希望任昌均能够对这份特意为他编写的剧本感到满意，他现在憋笑快要憋出内伤了。

2.  
孙贤祐走到角落，手指轻敲桌面成功让假寐的刘基贤直起身板。

“跟我来。”  
“搞什么呀……”

刘基贤慢悠悠的跟着孙贤祐进了电梯，不过是往上坐了一层，因为上面是顶楼。孙贤祐把刘基贤轻推到外面，告诉他往里走进到尽头就好了，不给他提问的时间立即关上电梯门。

他一头雾水的走到尽头，发现这一整层楼除了墙壁就只剩下尽头的两扇门，不难想象这唯一的内部空间会有多大，真是奢侈。

轻敲那扇写着“总裁办公室”的门，门内传来一声低沉的“请进”，刘基贤推门而入就看到任昌均坐在沙发上，双脚搭在桌上，双手垫在脑后，一副吊儿郎当的模样。

用力关上门，刘基贤径直绕过桌前，大胆地坐上桌翘起腿，顺便拿出口袋里小小的圆形铁块丢到任昌均身上。

手掌在空中准确抓到物体后，任昌均拉开抽屉将它丢进去，关上的瞬间就听到了轻蔑的笑声。

他们在此之前签过了协议，然而现在自己身上发现了窃听器，这无疑是不信任的表现；刘基贤自然很生气，更何况他还是个杀手，对这种行为更是敏感到不行。

“喜欢吗？”刘基贤带有嘲笑的语气问他。  
“惊喜。”任昌均放下腿，假笑着对他鼓掌。“优秀的编剧。”  
“比你这喜欢偷听的癖好好多了。”刘基贤一伸手就能触摸到任昌均的脸颊，不仅摸，他还要拍对方的脸。“你会尽快帮我整理好的吧？”

虽说认识，但现在刘基贤是一个特殊的存在，他想尹青仁一定会在暗地里调查以证实他是否撒谎。

不管怎么想，还是得先捋一捋他们之间的事情。

任昌均想必是在调查尹青仁的背景时，发现了刘基贤的存在，毕竟当时那个绑架事件还上了新闻，因为高昂的医药费院长为此还开启了募捐，这其中的关系一看就是能够利用；于是顺藤摸瓜查出了刘基贤是个职业杀手，为了摸底故意给他指定了暗杀任务，一切都是饵就等着鱼儿上钩罢了。

是的，所以即使最后刘基贤被禽，任昌均他们从一开始就没打算取他的性命，要的就是刘基贤被迫跟他们成为交易关系。为什么之后还要监视他几天，估计刘基贤这一条线不过是他们的备用计划之一，几乎所有计划都行不通时，这条支线正式脱颖而出。

其实，直接来找刘基贤进行交易便可，他不明白为何要这么绕弯子。

那么问题来了，尹青仁背后的神秘组织到底有多大能耐，能让M集团的boss陷入如此困境？

待任昌均听完刘基贤一顿分析，一脸欣慰的鼓起了掌，推理的确实与计划相差无几。

“可以回答你某个疑问。”任昌均一脸玩味。“杀手也分三六九等。”

言下之意就是：谁知道你这个杀手是不是个混子。

“疯子。你不怕我真的杀了你？”  
“我从不打没有准备的仗。”说完任昌均把桌上的资料递给刘基贤。

好吧，感觉自己的能力被小看多少有些不爽，虽然最后确实没得手。刘基贤翻着手上的两张纸，上面印着一堆照片，旁边还备注了姓名，大约有二十人左右。

“这什么啊，不会是反叛人员名单吧？”  
“嗯，多观察他们之间的互动。”  
“这么多？”刘基贤嗤之以鼻，那小子真有能耐啊居然能策反这么多人。“你去做个近视手术再回来吧。”暗讽任昌均眼光不行。  
“多谢关心。你嘴角上的痣真可爱。”任昌均冷淡的反驳他，喝了一口咖啡。

不过真是细思极恐，自己隐藏了这么久的背景，这些人到底怎么查出来的。  
-  
从楼上下来，刘基贤觉得眼睛有些干涩，便来到卫生间给眼睛滴了两滴眼药水。刚把东西收进口袋抽出手，好巧不巧的就瞧见尹青仁走进来，他们对视了一会儿，估计是看到刘基贤眼睛发红，眼下带着泪痕让他误会了什么，所以现在有些惊讶，走到洗手盆前张着嘴犹豫半天也说不出话来。

刘基贤捧水洗了把脸，他能闻到对方身上浓重的烟味，绝对刚从吸烟区出来。

“你……”  
“话说哥之后过得好吗？”刘基贤抢先一步提问，脸上是灿烂的笑容，刚刚还面无表情红着眼的样子仿佛是个错觉。“当我出院回到孤儿院的时候，就看到你上车离开了。”  
“当然！”尹青仁听到“出院”这个词时明显露出了愧疚的表情。“如果当时没有你，就没有现在的我！”他有些激动。  
-  
记得是自己七岁的某一天，刘基贤和金尚云因为对外面世界的好奇心，于是趁着老师午休的时间偷偷翻墙离开，因为想要探索未知世界的渴望，所以对于身上的擦伤都觉得不痛不痒。

然后他们两个小傻瓜就被绑架了。

当刘基贤的麻醉药效过去时，旁边的尚云还没醒，他发现两人身处车内，双手被反绑，嘴也贴上了胶布。也许是心里越慌张，头脑就越清醒，他一直在思考该怎么办。

可惜的是后面的逃脱过程刘基贤已经忘了，他只记得最后等待警察救助时，下意识的替尚云挡了一刀。伤口在后腰上，虽然并非致命区，但也足以让当时幼小的孩童几乎丧命。他想，那段记忆大概已经随着自己高烧醒来的那一刻，就一起消失了，他在医院住了很久，之后的情况就如刚刚所说的那样。

这实在是很久以前的记忆了，过去就过去了刘基贤早已不在意，他更注重当下的生活，但显然被救者无法轻易释怀。  
-  
“哈哈，看来你遇到了很好的家庭呢。”刘基贤爽朗的笑着。“不要像我一般就好。”  
“哦、嗯……我会帮助你的。”说完尹青仁低着头洗脸。  
“我不明白，你可以怎么帮？”  
“……”  
“我们回去吧。”刘基贤见他犹犹豫豫的，干脆直接中断对话。

看起来是不喜欢别人提及他的家人，定有猫腻。

但现在不能急，刘基贤继续装作善解人意的模样，他得想想，要演到什么程度才可以。

3.  
后来几天，刘基贤一直在跟办公室里的人打好关系，虽然带着目的的靠近着实有些腻味，但也不乏效果，由于刘基贤的各种心理暗示，尹青仁现在跟他的关系简直有了质的提升。

他们可以流畅的聊各种工作上的或日常爱好的琐事，只有在刘基贤偶尔说到了家庭时，对方都会下意识的转移话题。

根据提供的资料，尹青仁从孤儿院离开后便随家庭改了名，17岁的时候养父母因为车祸双亡，后来他的叔叔暂时收留了他；叔叔尹奇当时是M集团任昌均父亲的左右手，通过关系将尹青仁引进了M集团，因为其优秀的情报搜集能力得到赏识；可惜在一年前，任昌均的父亲和尹奇在跟A组织谈判不愉快，回程时因汽车爆炸导致俩人死亡，之后任昌均上位后的第一件事就是铲除A组织。

其实仔细思考其中的关系：叔叔尹奇也是敌方卧底，尹青仁优秀的能力也许是背后势力为他提供的东西，目的是让他快速融合进去；尹奇的目标大概率是杀死任昌均的父亲，也许是发现A组织在车上动了手脚，尹奇自己也在车上安上炸弹，然后在回程路上引爆。

当然这个安炸弹是刘基贤的脑补，毕竟亲眼瞧见目标跟在自己身边最后才能安心的按下炸弹开关，即完成了任务也不会留下证据，还能顺便借他人之手除了A组织，一石三鸟。

估计他们以为这样，可以趁机将元气大伤的M集团收入囊中，但是他们显然低估了任昌均，这只领头狼用自己优异的能力成功让狼群臣服，并在最少的时限内及时止损。

牺牲了一名忠臣最后也没能收服成功，反而让对方寻到了踪迹，真是讽刺。

现在，孙贤祐走过来中断了他们的悄悄话，离开之前刘基贤对着一脸担忧的尹青仁轻声说了一句：“别担心，很快回来。”  
-  
刘基贤拿出放在外套内衬的观察报告甩到任昌均的桌上，便坐在沙发上翘起了腿，大概说了这几天的情况。任昌均看了一会儿手上的资料又放下，面无表情的咬着手指，刘基贤猜测他感到失望，毕竟上面确实没什么有用的东西。

“你别急。”刘基贤伸展双腿，活动自己的脖颈。“他现在对我放下了不少警戒心。”  
“过来。”手指离开牙齿，任昌均在桌前朝刘基贤招手。

有些不情愿的起身，没办法谁叫人家是他的雇主呢。谁知道他来到跟前只是靠在桌子边缘，任昌均就起身把他围住，双手撑在身体两旁桌面，刘基贤警惕的盯着对方，嘴巴抿成一条线，下巴也出现了核桃般的样子。

“将我塑造成强X犯怎么样？”  
“噗！”对不起，原谅他实在忍不住朝任昌均喷了口水。  
“……”任昌均的额头青筋暴跳，还是无奈的用手拍拍脸。“挺滋润的。”

看任昌均还能开玩笑，刘基贤捂住嘴偷笑，他不是不能能理解任昌均这句话的意思，就是觉得这种脑回路有点神奇，怎么会想出这种主意。

然后桌上的东西被推到角落，唇齿交缠点燃火花，刘基贤脸上的眼镜不知什么时候掉落在地上，发出细微的响声，可惜无人在乎，一时间封闭的室内只有急切混乱的呼吸声，最终转变成类似水声但又更加黏糊的声音。

“I love your voice。”

任昌均在说英语时的声线会比平常更加深沉，是一个新发现吗。

动作过于猛烈，或深或浅、或快或慢，声音不断从指缝透出，肌肤与坚硬的桌面摩擦让刘基贤有些难受。因为室内冷气的原因，燃烧的火焰总能变得不稳定。当火焰熄灭时，灰烬化成白色精华升入最高处，直到幻境消失。

然后传来一声怒吼——

“狗x子你又咬劳资！！”  
“啊！好痛！”

然后刘基贤在卫生间的镜子里看到了身上的状况，一个明显的吻痕印在脖子靠近下巴的地方，通俗来讲，就是这个季节的衣服根本遮不到的地方，他的身体现在因为气愤而发抖。

“你/妈/的为什么要在这种地方留下痕迹！”  
“诶呀别打脸！”

杀不了任昌均的刘基贤现在只想狠狠抽肿他的脸。  
-  
之后刘基贤非下楼就被尹青仁拉到楼梯间嘘寒问暖，捂着脖子的手落下，不情不愿的“展示”脖子上的印记，眼角掉了几滴泪倒是显得楚楚可怜，喃喃自语一句“真想杀了他。”，尹青仁就真的放下了所有戒备。

“你是认真的吗？”他严肃的表情有些扭曲。

刘基贤瞳孔收缩，听到对方这么问，看来是有戏，眼神逐渐变得狠厉，犹豫了一下随即点头。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -又见面了，感动吗？  
> -不敢动不敢动（指流血部位）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 秘技：时间穿越大法  
> 正文完结啦

1.  
自那次谈话以后，尹青仁真的邀请刘基贤加入他的小组。

周末时间，刘基贤来到了尹青仁指定的地址开会，不大的屋里挤着十几人，显得非常拥挤，这里的人他基本都认识，至于小部分没接触过的都在那张名单上见过。

作为在下层眼中有着特殊身份的人，除了尹青仁，其他人对于刘基贤多少抱有怀疑态度，甚至有人直接搬出“卧底”说法，一瞬间屋内所有目光如针般刺向刘基贤。

“我不是……”刘基贤瞳孔震动，手指搅在一起，表面慌张，实则内心毫无波动。“我该怎么做？”  
“先报告吧。”尹青仁轻描淡写的拉回会议正题。

纵然还有千般挖苦的话想说，但是上司发话，最后都不得不吞了下去。刘基贤听了一轮，大部分都是无关痛痒的事情，剩下的一小部分倒是出乎意料，竟都是关于任昌均身边人的行程。

其中有一个比较有意思，下周会有一个大项目在某个码头交易，任昌均极有可能亲自到场。

听到这个消息，尹青仁本就皱着的眉头生出了更多褶皱，看起来很凶，但闪烁的瞳孔和咬紧的下唇，出卖了他的不安与慌张。

刘基贤靠在墙边抱胸，捕捉到那细微的表情，看来这个交易于两个组织间都非常重要，他大致猜到对方接下来想怎么做了。

等搜集完所有人的情报，屋内的人开始陆陆续续的离开，所幸这里是即将拆除的旧小区，应该鲜少有人注意到这嘈杂的脚步声。

最后屋内只剩下刘基贤和尹青仁两个人。

“基贤啊……”  
“我知道。”刘基贤朝他一笑，“我会尽量帮你套话的。”

尹青仁舔着自己干燥的嘴唇，撇着眉，低头不敢看人。

“我真是欠你太多了。”  
“没关系的，哥。”刘基贤拥抱对方。“我不怪你。”

柔软的语气带着安抚的效果，尹青仁僵硬的身体也逐渐放松，殊不知在他看不到的地方，刘基贤的嘴角带着一丝嘲笑。

一阵铃声打破寂静，尹青仁赶紧掏出手机，匆匆走向房间。刘基贤跟着，悄悄停在半掩的房间外，在这小而封闭的房间说话时回音有些大，虽然里面的人说话有些小和快，但凭借优良的听力他还是抓住了一些关键字。

对方似乎称呼尹青仁为“敏征”，谈话间似乎又说了一个名字，“敏喜”。

刘基贤在脑海里搜索，突然浮现一个有意思的人——那个晚会，S集团的千金是不是叫“金敏喜”来着？  
-  
墙上挂着的标靶中心贴着一张打了叉的一寸证件照，一枚飞镖划破空气正中靶心，任昌均继续拿起笔筒中的第二枚，一阵粗暴的开关门让他不得不放下手中的飞镖，他似乎听到门轴的声音变了，心疼。

刘基贤大摇大摆地走进来，随手将报告丢在桌上就躺在沙发上，双腿膝盖搭在沙发扶手上。

脾气还是这么大，该谢谢他没有直接砸到他脸上吗……任昌均翻看上面的内容，不由得笑出声，随即打了个电话给李玟赫。

他盯着那张纯良又漂亮的脸，才两周的时间就抓到了关键点，值得赞赏。也许是觉得任昌均看得太久了，刘基贤突然睁开眼瞪着他。

“看什么？”声音有些不耐烦。  
“不给看你留在这里干嘛？”任昌均撑着脸。  
“下面的椅子太硬了，哪有沙发舒服。”说完又挪了下位置。  
“哦~这里比较‘舒服’是吧。”

手指扣扣敲桌的声音激得刘基贤一个鲤鱼打挺，皱着眉，圆润的眼睛半眯，停止咬牙切齿后嘴巴又微微嘟起，也许这是他习惯性做出的表现，跟他那糟糕的性格形成反差。

任昌均不觉得可怕反而认为这有些可爱，就是这个表情，口头逗弄刘基贤让他生气可真是太愉悦了。

“昌均尼找我干嘛~”李玟赫进门打破了空气氛围，结果看到里面还多了一个刘基贤。“诶呦这不是我们任总的小情人吗？”  
“神经病。”刘基贤不留情面的吐槽，“还不是多亏你搭线。”他对李玟赫做了个鬼脸。

任昌均把刚刚刘基贤拿来的报告递给李玟赫，李玟赫笑嘻嘻的看了一眼，简单说了句“了解”就离开了。

看了眼沙发上双手抱膝的人，刚刚逗得有点开心差点忘记了正事，任昌均急忙清了清喉咙让对方注意到。

“两天后星期五八点，我会亲自到蓝岸码头的红顶仓库交易。就这么转达吧。”  
“好。”刘基贤站起身，离开时用正常的力度关上了门。

任昌均松了一口气，下巴搭在十指交叉的手上，盯着木色的门神情变得决绝。

是时候收网了。

2.  
星期五，黑色汽车内，时间七点整。

看着手机上传来的消息，任昌均作出一个手势，接着剃了寸头的司机发动汽车引擎，任昌均坐在后座，无意瞥见副驾驶孙贤祐坚毅的脸。

任昌均身边拥有他绝对信任的人只有五个人，但是能跟着他一起看血/腥场面的人，也只有前方的孙贤祐了。他知道李虎锡不喜残忍场景；李玟赫跟蔡亨源虽然长得高，但是体弱不擅武；李周宪人缘好然而胆小的不行。

他不喜欢勉强他们，所以除了身手最好的李虎锡和孙贤祐经常跟在身边，剩下的人除了重要场合，基本不会让他们出现在这种会见血的地方。只有孙贤祐倔强的要跟着他一起行动，但是任昌均知道对方其实也不爱这样，只是以孙贤祐的性格是不会抱怨的，这使得任昌均心里总有一丝愧疚。

都是身不由己罢了，现在不管内部还是外部要处理的太多了，至少现在任昌均还不能收手。

一前一后两辆车相继到达目的地，时间刚好八点整，除了任昌均，其他人手上都拿着一个公文包大小的铁箱。进入仓库，里面已经有人守在里面，内部堆着各种大大小小的箱子，当然，里面都是空的。

他们在里面待了三十分钟，期间当然没有所谓的交易人员进入，任昌均偷偷观察那寸头司机，对方时不时将手伸向口袋，想来里面放了窃听装置吧。

“给周老板打个电话。”任昌均佯装生气的跟孙贤祐说话。

孙贤祐点头，打了个电话，接通后询问片刻，接着很快挂断。

“周老板那边说半路遇到了麻烦，今晚交易取消。”  
“啧。走吧。”任昌均转身走向出口，抬起了手。

手放下的一瞬间，身边的手下迅速把那司机给禽了，任昌均看着汽车司机被捂着嘴、一脸惊恐的样子不禁有些好笑。

门外开始有些嘈杂，部下打开了仓库大门，果不其然就被包围了呢。孙贤祐和其他部下立马挡在任昌均面前，然而对方没有立马开枪，想谈话吗，感觉防弹衣白穿了。

“把武器放下！”对面一名壮汉大声说道。

孙贤祐看向身后的人，任昌均点头示意他们放下武器，同时自己将双手垂在两侧。停在正中间的车上下来两个人，一个是尹青仁，另一个是……刘基贤，有点儿意料之外。

“任昌均，投降还是死？”尹青仁拿着枪对着任昌均。  
“没有先开枪，你可是做对了。”任昌均举起手，脸上并没有害怕。“毕竟我死了你们可得不到任何东西。”  
“回答我！”  
“呵呵。话说你有观察过周围吗？”任昌均继续答非所问，左右环顾四周。  
尹青仁不解，周围只有他的人和仓库，他看起来有点生气。“别废话！”  
“你真的没发现，你周围的部下有一些生面孔吗？”任昌均歪头露出邪恶的笑容，附近的照明灯光正照着他的脸，反光显得很刺眼。

尹青仁瞳孔震动，左顾右盼，紧接着除了站中间的几个人，其他人纷纷把枪指向中间，只有刘基贤一脸冷漠。

“怎么回事？！”剩下的人都看向尹青仁。  
“好了，现在换你们放下武器了。”任昌均放下手大步往前走。“哦对了，你们的狙击手也没了。”

最后一丝希望也没了，这些人也没打算挣扎，手放在头顶跪了下来，只有尹青仁不知道是不是已经头脑混乱了，竟然勒住旁边的刘基贤。枪口压紧太阳穴像要融合进去般，尹青仁将人质完全挡在自己面前，后背紧靠车窗。

任昌均停住脚步，他们之间的距离现在大概只有一米左右，叹了口气，拿出对讲机淡淡说了句：“别开枪。”

明明身体抖得不行，红着眼睛，却还是要倔强的挣扎，内心感叹对方的愚蠢，实际上这位养尊处优的公子哥根本没杀过人。

“别、别过、来……”尹青仁话已经说不利索了。

被当做人质的刘基贤双手垂下，脸上被大块的阴影笼盖，低着头让人看不清表情，一动不动，任昌均清楚他在等待机会。

“别继续蠢下去了，你知道你在拿谁做人质吗？”  
尹青仁仍然警惕，反而将刘基贤的勒得更紧。  
“睁大眼睛好好看看吧，金敏征。”这是任昌均给他的警告。

金敏征，S集团金氏的初恋生下的儿子。据说金氏对他的初恋念念不忘，当年被迫分开时他的恋人甚至处于怀孕阶段。加上二十年前的绑架事件报道，让金氏发现了他，也难怪S集团对金敏征的背景隐藏得这么好了。

说来也可笑，S集团的金总之前甚至和善的想要跟任昌均提议联姻交好，他肯定是拒绝了，现在他们又被他反将一军，一定会很生气。

听到真名被喊出让尹青仁突然愣住，刘基贤趁机一个肘击打中他的肋骨，身体遭受到痛击，让尹青仁反射性的弯腰，手一软让枪支掉落在地，紧接着刘基贤一个过肩摔把身后的人摔在地上。

此时躺在地上的尹青仁因为震惊而嘴唇发抖，眼角不断涌出泪水，不敢置信的看着刘基贤。

一阵阵枪声和惨叫在空旷的环境下异常刺耳，任昌均捡起地上的枪，从刘基贤身后把手枪塞进他的手里，不顾对方的惊讶将他的手指调整成握枪的动作。

“向他开枪。”任昌均在刘基贤耳边轻语。“你的任务就彻底结束了。”然后松手站在一旁。

他也不知道怎么会有这种想法，但他就是这样做了。

任昌均看到刘基贤闭上清澈的双眼，又再次打开，映入眼帘的是浑浊而坚定的眼睛，枪口对着尹青仁的身体。

“下辈子，投个普通人家吧。”

手指毫不犹豫的扣下扳机。  
-  
“杀手也会心软？”任昌均率先打破车内沉默的空气。

刘基贤抬眼淡淡的看着他，脸上还带着干掉的血渍，任昌均第一次在他脸上读不出情绪。

“你只叫我开枪。”刘基贤叹了口气，声音即沙哑也无力。“我虽然笑他单蠢，但我没想过杀他。”

说完刘基贤就靠着车窗闭眼小歇，也许是真的乏了。

可是，尹青仁那个出血量，就算后面得到及时救治，估计后半辈子只会在医院戴着呼吸器生活吧。

刘基贤在下车前，给了任昌均一个柔软的吻，然后咬破他的唇进行舔舐，就像他们第一次那样。用拇指压在任昌均唇上，血液延伸被抹到嘴角外，露出他那漂亮笑容。

“再见，小狗。”  
-  
第二天，任昌均让人把钱打进了刘基贤的账户。李玟赫还特意说了句，刘基贤搬了家，注销了手机号码和网络账户。

无所谓，反正他们也没交换过任何联系方式。

蔡亨源告诉任昌均，尹青仁捡回了一条命，但也正如他之前所想的那样，对方现在成为了植物人。

不过，都跟任昌均没什么关系了。

3.  
三个月后。

秋夜微凉的风吹过，让人不禁打了个冷颤，刚刚走出便利店的刘基贤，拉下了原本挽起的袖子，将他那不大的手藏了进去。

搬家以后，刘基贤再没接过任务，他好像对自己的职业感到了厌烦，目前他除了兼职就是到处摄影。

刘基贤想了很多，即使不做杀手，账户里的钱也足够他的后半生，但是他又不喜欢过着无所事事的生活。漫无目的的活到现在，似乎除了无止境的夺取他人生命以外，便不再有什么爱好，不过自从他买了一部相机以后，他发现拍摄还挺有趣。

话说回来，背后一直有人跟着真是令人烦恼。刘基贤看了眼周围颇为热闹的情景，直接拔腿就跑，后面的人也跟着跑起来。

拐进即将拆迁的小巷，把手上的袋子丢在拐角处后，灵活的攀上围墙，接着踩到旁边粗壮的树枝上，浓密的树叶完美挡住小小的身形，这过程仅花了十几秒。

大概一分钟左右，脚步声越来越近，刘基贤屏住呼吸，一名戴着帽子全身黑衣的男子进入视线，凭借微弱的灯光和男子手臂上的纹身，他咧嘴笑了，这不是以前跟他在一起训练的熟人吗。

可惜他们好像续不了旧了。

想到此，男子转头注意到了边上的袋子，刘基贤直接跳下先给了对方一个飞踢，被对方及时闪躲，他迅速冲到男子身后一把勒住他的脖子，并阻挡了对方的肘击；男子伸向口袋掏出一把左轮手枪，在两人挣扎当中，刘基贤把枪打落在地。

两人面对面对峙，弯腰捡枪不可取，即使它就在刘基贤脚下，同为杀手对方的反应能力可不是开玩笑的，他目视对方，一脚把枪踢向远处。

刘基贤不由得想起，白天看到S集因为违法而被查封的新闻，就是电视上被捕人员的照片和姓名，跟他印象中的金总不太对得上，现在看看对面的男子，心中顿时了然。

然后男子又默默拿出了一把军刀。

太过分了，他就是出来吃个饭、散个步顺便买点东西，没带武器啊……

两帮斗争，他们是赢了，自己反而倒霉了，刘基贤心里苦啊。  
-  
二十分钟后，原本灰色的石板染上大片红色，刀子孤零零的躺在血泊中，倒在旁边的黑衣男子已无生息。

刘基贤瘫坐在墙边，呼吸急促，浑身上下都沾满血液，脸和手臂都有明显的青紫色和刀伤。右手紧紧捂着不断出血的腰侧，原本这里是插着刀子的，如果他没拔出来，那么现在倒在血泊中的人就是他了。

本来嘛，他已经避开了致命伤，但是这拔出来就要命了，真·我狠起来自己都搞。那现在怎么办，打119吗，但现在这情况，伤好之后怕不是直接进局子……哦对不起，手机好像刚刚帮他挡了一刀来着。

意识开始模糊，视线泛着白光，体温也逐渐下降，连抬手的力气都没了，真是疯了，看来他真要交代在这里了。

“你看起来需要帮助。”

接着他落入一个温暖的怀抱。

失去意识前，刘基贤觉得，此刻没有比这低音更美妙的声音了，三个月没听，甚是想念。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还有两章后续番外


	6. 你应该说些什么，让我留在此处·上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 新的生活和陌生的情绪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 番外上篇

1.  
终于摆脱那该死的消毒水味道，刘基贤深吸户外的清新空气，感受微风拂过他的身体。

“心情不错呢。”  
“嗯哼。”

回过神，刘基贤把注意力放在前面的健壮背影，银色的头发在阳光的照耀下格外亮眼。

他们来到停车场，刘基贤放在车把的手顿了也许几秒，还是进入了副驾驶的位置，主动报出了他的公寓位置，音乐蔓延在车内，沉默持续。

刘基贤把头靠在窗上，虽然一直看着窗外，但一路上都在放空自己的脑袋，他试图思考什么，然而无论闪过了何物，最终都会被抹去。

直到车子熄火停下，刘基贤慢慢走上楼梯，wonho在后面跟着，伤口虽已不再疼痛，但腹部还是被膈应得有些难受。

门外的钥匙孔充满划痕，刘基贤没拿出钥匙，只是转动把手，竟打开了房门。

凌乱的场面，客厅的东西被随意乱扔，刘基贤默默走到房间，里面比外面更糟糕——衣柜大开，本来叠好的衣服散落在外；床单被掀开，床垫的一半横在半空，桌上的笔记本电脑被拆开，旁边还有相机破碎的尸体陪伴着，他打开盖子，内存卡槽空空如也。

太狠了吧？有点可惜，里面还有几张照片他拍的还挺满意的。

刘基贤拿出黑色的行李包检查，在空中抖了抖，不大，但足够了。他捡了一些干净的衣物，想了想又翻开抽屉看了一眼，又合上，他一直都没有什么重要的东西。

他走到床边，把床垫推到地上，手在木制床边缘摸索，成功打开上层的木板，内部赫然躺着一个竖长的袋子。

“许久没见过你了，老伙计。”刘基贤轻轻地拍走外包装的木屑，眼里带着怜惜，这把枪在他身边跟了许久。

刘基贤离开房间，已经没有任何留恋了。

不过还得找人收拾这片烂摊子呢，房东一定看到了一定很想揍死他……

wonho安静的坐在客厅的椅子，看到人出来后站起身，“收拾好了？”

刘基贤点头，两人一前一后出了门。

“噢！”车子发动前wonho惊呼，一双眼睛挣得圆润。“基贤xi，我是李虎锡，当然你喜欢叫我元虎也可以，我们同年不过我是三月生日。”  
“……了解。”刘基贤被对方的一惊一乍吓到。

车一路行驶，刘基贤时不时回应李虎锡的搭话。帅气的脸，与大块肌肉不符的、过于白皙的皮肤，柔和的语气，刘基贤不敢相信这几近纯洁的气质出自一个混道的人。

再加上之前有过接触的李玟赫、蔡亨源和孙贤祐，实际上，刘基贤觉得他们都不像，实在是过于魔幻，包括任昌均在内，真是一群奇怪的人。

“很担心吗？”正遇红灯，李虎锡的手腕搭在方向盘上。“你可能觉得我们很奇怪，但我们不会对你，嗯……怎么说呢……”  
“即使对你来说我只是一个陌生人，你仍然会选择信任我？”刘基贤看他犹豫，过了一会儿便提出自己的疑问，路灯开始闪烁，转而变为黄色和绿色。

车子再次开动，李虎锡没说话，也许只有五秒，虽然开车时必须目视前方，但是说出来的话绝对真挚：

“因为昌均尼……昌均不是随便的人，他选择了你自然是他认同你，我不知道他怎么想的，也许你在他的心里有一定的特殊性，因为昌均，所以我会试着信任你。”

口有些干，刘基贤偏过头，内心很微妙，以至于有些无法适应。

什么信任与特别，第一次有人对他说这种话实在很奇怪，脑海里仿佛有两个声音在起冲突。

「说的这么好听，谁知道是不是真的呢，也许都是骗人的。」  
「试着敞开自己心房接纳他人吧？」  
「你不应该是追求安稳的人，这也许是一个阴谋。」  
「不要活在过去。」

懊恼自己似乎有些矫情，刘基贤赶紧把两个心烦的声音掐掉，无论是怎样，他们都已是一根线上的蚂蚱，他会自己看着办的。

李虎锡看着刘基贤纠结的模样，嗤嗤的笑出声。  
-  
不知不觉已经到达正门口，李虎锡打开大门，刘基贤不知怎的有些紧张，不过看到里面没有人时，又偷偷松了口气。

“哈哈，他们不在家，一般傍晚的时候才会回来。”李虎锡领着刘基贤上楼。  
“你们一起住？”  
“是啊，六个人，你不觉得有家的感觉吗？提前告诉你他们会很吵，希望你不要介意。”

家？真是乐观的人。刘基贤心想，他是比较喜静的人，毕竟他是一个人惯了。

他们来到三楼尽头的倒数第二个房间，李虎锡打开门，“这是你的房间。”将手中的钥匙递给刘基贤。“那……我就先离开了，我会跟他们一起回来，你可以自己到处看看熟悉环境。”

刘基贤眨眨眼，手里攥着钥匙，从楼上一直目送李虎锡出门。

这也太随便了吧？！  
-  
刘基贤是在下午六点整时醒来的，他下午整理好房间的时候感到有些乏累，干脆睡了午觉，今天一天只进食过早餐的胃在向他抗议。

他摸摸自己的胃，慢悠悠的走下楼，找到厨房，先打开冰箱搜了一圈，上层只有几盒泡菜、鸡蛋、水果和矿泉水，速冻层有几袋速冻饺子，刘基贤最后定睛在旁边架子上的——拉面。

果然一群大老爷们生活在一起，厨房只会有这些东西吗？

当刘基贤端着新鲜出炉的拉面走出厨房时，正好跟客厅里站着的人大眼瞪小眼。

噢，脸上明显的酒窝，是那次舞会上见过的人，不过刘基贤不知道他叫什么名字。

然后不知是不是闻到香味，一个明显的声音不客气的从对方肚子里传来。

“……？”  
“……！”

现在晚餐时间嘛，多正常的事。

“你好你就是基、基贤……哥吧我们还没见过吧我是李周宪！”李周宪捂着发红的耳朵，说起话来一连串不带喘气的。

“你好。”刘基贤回应，举起手中的不锈钢小锅。“分你一点？”

看在李周宪叫了一声“哥”的份上，心里有点美滋滋的，第一次有人这么叫他呢。

“可以吗？太不好意思了，谢谢……”

刘基贤觉得他笑起来还挺可爱的。

其他人回来时，见到刘基贤和李周宪有说有笑的，倒也没有表现多大情绪，都是很温和的状态，就像是已经认识许久的状态。

“谢谢你。”刘基贤在任昌均经过时说了这句话，是只有他们两个能听到的音量。

感觉到对方的手指碰到过他的，有一丝轻微的、几乎是很快消散的痒意，仍然在刘基贤那颗平静的心掀起了小小的波澜。

2.  
入住的第n天，这群人居然聚在一起开始搞辈分，刘基贤在七人中排第四，只是他怎么也没想到，任昌均居然最小的忙内，真的是长得比同龄人过于成熟，当然这是褒义的。

然而看到任昌均在家跟他几个哥哥相处的模样，刘基贤觉得自己的脸好疼。

尽管他们已经相处了几天，但不代表刘基贤已经足够适应，不习惯同一个空间内的吵杂，不习惯他人友善的关心，更不习惯在餐桌上多了一群人等等……习惯总是很难改。

只是这样的生活还要持续，可能不久，也许很久。  
-  
晚上九点，刘基贤趁着一群人在客厅闹腾的时候，悄悄出门，不是逃离，只是想要散步，在密闭的空间待了太久，他简直快要闲出病了。

内心的沉闷没有改变，刘基贤感到忧虑，有东西想要逾越他的线，陌生的感觉让他本能的戒备，恐慌与不安时而占据所有情绪。

不如说，他是否想要改变。

相处得越久，这种心情越是矛盾。

路过商店的橱窗，能够看到上面隐约映照出刘基贤的身形，他停下脚步看了一会儿——比普通男性还要窄一些的肩宽，被宽大的灰色连帽衫罩在身上显得体格更小，甚至不懂从什么起，他的眼神变得如此柔和，不再似以前总带着一丝自负与戾气。

他把肩膀的布料往两边拉扯，话说回来，好像忘记去买新的衣服呢。

正走神，身体突然被撞，有东西掉在地上的声音，刘基贤站在原地没有什么事，倒是撞到他的小妹妹摔倒在地，看起来像她的母亲的人向他道歉，随后便带着女孩匆匆离开。

只留下碎掉的镜子躺在原地，细碎的反光不停闪烁。

刘基贤单手捂脸，突然感觉自己有些傻，他没有值得留恋的过去，也没有想要期待的未来，他一直一直，只看重现在不是吗。

街上传来十一点的报时，虽然这个时间不过是夜晚世界的开始，但对于刘基贤来说足够晚了，该回去了。  
-  
客厅的灯还亮着，里面仍然传来声音，刘基贤轻手轻脚的脱了鞋，意图无声息的上楼。

“刘基贤过来！”李玟赫突然发出他那标志性的烟嗓。

刘基贤刚经过客厅外的过道，听到声音一个急惊吓就拐弯过去，甚至不知道为什么有些心虚，急忙安抚自己的心口。

“哥去哪了？”本来拿着手柄玩游戏的李周宪，看到走过来的人立马放下问他。  
“散步。”刘基贤乖乖回答。  
“哇，你突然消失了，周宪很担心。”李玟赫搂着李周宪，手指顺便戳着他的酒窝。  
“没必要吧。”刘基贤视线转移，捏着自己的发尖。

听到刘基贤这么回答，蔡亨源一下子站起来，双手搭在刘基贤的肩上，借着身高优势俯视对方，刘基贤搞不懂什么情况，但也不示弱的对上蔡亨源的眼睛，气势上倒是不相上下。

“有人关心你，你就这么回答？”即使语气似老大爷般的说教，被蔡亨源那毫无波澜的大眼盯着，让刘基贤不禁一阵头皮发麻。  
“……谢谢，周宪啊。”刘基贤有些不好意思，笑的有些尴尬。  
“没关系的。”李周宪倒是笑得有些腼腆。

蔡亨源满意的点点头，坐回沙发上。

本以为可以离开，没想到却被李玟赫一把摁到沙发坐下，刘基贤夹在中间，面前还有一个坐在地上李周宪。

三人视线一齐看向刘基贤，让他额上滑下一滴冷汗。

“就这样？”李玟赫伸手，“我刚刚想起，你的电话号码呢？来了这么久我们连你的联系方式都没有，不像话。”

刘基贤不情不愿的拿出手机，结果他们反而得寸进尺的又对他进行新一轮说教？

一开始是心理教育式的对话，刘基贤基本左耳进右耳出；后来不记得谁先起的头，慢慢演变成互相吐槽与打闹，虽然不知道怎么回事，但刘基贤心里当然是乐呵的，因为他趁机锤了一把两旁的人，早就想揍他俩了。

一开始的严肃气氛全变成了欢乐喜剧，即使全程都是没营养的幼稚互怼。

“哦豁，气氛很好嘛。”

李虎锡路过说了一句，后面又跟上一个孙贤祐，穿着几乎一样背心和运动短裤，脖子上挂着毛巾，汗水使皮肤散发着水润光泽，一看就是刚健身回来。

“又练到这么晚。”李玟赫向他们挥手。  
“这不就回来了吗。”两人笑笑，挥挥手后便离开。

在他们离开后，任昌均来到客厅，李玟赫起身圈着他的脖子来到刘基贤面前，即使有一些距离，刘基贤仍然能闻到任昌均身上柑橘味的沐浴露香气，他感觉鼻子有些痒，食指在鼻下摩擦，转身去厨房喝水。

再次回来时，客厅只剩任昌均一个人在窗边，刘基贤看到这个可怜又孤独的背影，径直走到了对方旁边。

“你……”他们两个同时说了一个字，又同时噤声。

刘基贤大多数时候用“你”或者“任昌均”来叫他，也不是什么特别的原因，就是有点不习惯。

“他们很好吧。”任昌均抽走刘基贤手中的水杯。  
“很有活力。”刘基贤无语的看着杯子里的水被清空。  
“可你还是很纠结。”  
“你可真是关注我啊。”

虽然这只是句调侃，然而两个人不知道为什么都沉默了，刘基贤看着任昌均的脸，突然想做些事，于是伸出罪恶的手捏了他的脸颊，任昌均也任由刘基贤妄为，脑袋左右晃动，惹得刘基贤一阵欢笑。

等脸上的手离开，任昌均的视线一直未离开对面满脸笑容的人，抓着刘基贤的肩膀将俩人距离拉近，在他耳边说道：

“晚安。”

留下愣在原地的刘基贤满头问号，只是这心脏为何跳得有些快？

3.  
走了一段距离之后，刘基贤才停下脚步，虽然是白天，但是刚刚他好像又下意识的，一个人悄悄走出门。回想起昨晚的状况，搞得他现在踌躇不前，不停回头想着要不要给他们留个言。

想什么来什么，口袋里的手机震动，一接起来就是一段咋咋呼呼的询问，刘基贤就是想去商场买些衣服，谁想对方说他们也要来，他报了个位置就坐在广场的秋千上，抓着铁链无聊的晃动。

当远处的人影慢慢走近刘基贤时，刘基贤才发现对方有三个人——蔡亨源、李玟赫和……任昌均。

人是不是有点多？  
-  
跟两个不仅长得高而且脸还好看的人出门，会有什么后果？

答案当然是被各种女孩子围观。

刘基贤走在蔡亨源和李玟赫后面，听到周围的女生纷纷发出惊叹声，甚至拿出手机拍照，如果这是漫画风格，他觉得自己的额头上一定布满黑线，旁边的任昌均只是叹了口气，一副见怪不怪的样子。

周末的商场简直人山人海，再加上前面两朵漂亮小花招蜂引蝶，各种香水味混合在一起，刘基贤感觉自己简直快要窒息。

旁边走得好好的人突然往前倾斜，刘基贤下意识的拉了一把，“小心一点。”  
“谢了。”任昌均拍拍胳膊上的手，又突然盖住刘基贤的手背，“你的手原来这么小吗？”

刘基贤赶紧把手甩开，虽然他有时候会自嘲，但是也轮不到被人说小，况且他们明明都是一样的size。

笑声从旁边传来，他们身高相同，声音更加清晰的传入耳内，让刘基贤一阵激灵，不用想都知道任昌均在笑什么，太讨厌了，只是想着想着他也忍不住笑了。

刘基贤看了下周围，咦，好像少了什么？

不久前，他们四人其实已经走散了，因为商场过于拥挤，李玟赫和蔡亨源挂在四楼的围栏边看着流动的人群，拿在手里的手机毫无动静，也不知道是故意的还是真没发现。

“亨源啊，你猜他们的衣品谁会更好？”李玟赫不禁想到任昌均那一堆的灰色连帽衫。  
蔡亨源闭着眼睛，“我猜，半斤八两吧。”如果没有回答，估计谁也猜不到他到底有没有睡着。  
“赌一把？”李玟赫搓搓大手，“输了的请吃大餐。”  
“呜……昌均。我不想押那矮子。”蔡亨源蜷缩上身，摸摸昨晚挨揍的手臂，长那么小，打人这么疼。  
“诶，那我就是基贤了。我看到他们了。”

失散的两人赫然在他们对面，向他们招了招手。  
-  
刚刚蔡老师说了什么，任昌均与刘基贤是不是半斤八两来着？

李玟赫看到这两人的搭配，说不上很奇特，如果跟李虎锡相比的话，但就是哪里怪怪的，最主要的是他们两个居然在互相嫌弃。

“你居然说我品味奇怪？！”任昌均有些生气。  
“难道不是吗，谁教你这样搭配的？”刘基贤两只手分别举着两件衣服。  
“你才是不怎么样吧？”任昌均明显不服气，他认为对方的时尚才是一般。  
“总比你好！”  
“我们当中最矮的胡说什么呢。”  
刘基贤立马挺直身板，手在两人头顶相互比划，“我们一样高！”  
“我比你高一厘米，而且你的体格比我小。”任昌均颇为自豪，“而且我还有长高的可能性。”  
“#%@&***!%”

虽然吵得不是很大声，但也足够丢脸，蔡亨源和李玟赫听到这种极其幼稚的吵架，在一旁笑得上气不接下气，特别是蔡亨源这种笑点极低的，已经笑到连手里的咖啡都咽不下了。

终于在混乱中买好东西，刘基贤提着两个纸袋子苦乐参半的走出商店，他居然会为这种事感到生气。任昌均在他旁边隔了一段距离，一言不发，时不时鼓着腮帮，显然对刚才的事耿耿于怀。

刘基贤对于自己的脾气自然很了解，他确实容易生气，但同时也去的很快，他也不想因为这种小事闹得这么不开心，该让步的时候还是要哄一哄。

经过一家眼镜饰品店时，刘基贤看到柜台展示的圆框眼镜，又瞄了眼任昌均优越的侧颜，想了想，硬是把他拽了进去。

挑了一副银色的镜框，上面连了一条精致的银色链子，在任昌均惊讶的眼神下给他戴上。

“嗯，合适。”刘基贤满意的笑了，挺拔的鼻梁安稳支撑眼镜，简直合适的过分了。

任昌均往旁边的镜子前一站，稍作调整，目光瞥到附近摆放的商品，拿了一副金色的，与他脸上的有异曲同工之处。回到刘基贤面前，对方很快接收到任昌均的示意，微微抬起下巴，接受了佩戴的行为，顺便捋了一下刘基贤的刘海。

“嗯，般配。”任昌均满意的点点头。  
“别太过分，小子。当我们不存在呢？”

任昌均的手在刘基贤的头发上顿了一下，一瞬间就收回去，装作正经的样子。正在愣神的刘基贤突清醒，脸有点热，但是正在被训的任昌均耳朵也有点红，他急忙取下两个人的眼镜去结了账。

李玟赫和蔡亨源本就是想着抱着看热闹不嫌事大的心态，故意拖着任昌均出门的没错，但这氛围也太粉红了吧，看看刚刚任昌均脸上的小表情，太甜了，真是遭不住，他们亲爱的弟弟真就沦陷了啊？

“玟赫啊，我觉得今天早起牺牲的睡眠没有白费。”上车的时候，蔡亨源偷偷对李玟赫耳语。

4.  
这里是M集团，大厅内来了一位不速之客，精神状态看起来不是很好，来到内部说着自己身上有炸药，要见任昌均和刘基贤。

刘基贤先让大厅经理疏散了楼内的人，自己在电梯过道站着，好巧不巧的是今天公司内部，只有任昌均和刘基贤两个人。

真不对劲呢，是故意的吗。

待任昌均下来与刘基贤站在一起，看着对方那个病态又疯狂的模样，比起生病，刘基贤觉得他更像是磕了药。

“任先生不过来吗？”瘦弱男子慢悠悠的说，衣服内部鼓起的状态看起来真的像是藏了炸药。

刘基贤抓住任昌均的袖角往下拉，对他摇头，谁知道对方那个状态发起疯来会有多可怕，还是别过去为妙。

“不了，有话直说吧。”任昌均抱胸，不留面子的迈开腿。  
“……”本就苍白的脸此刻宛如死人，仿佛下一秒就会突发死亡。

男子握紧双拳，仍然站在大门，刘基贤的眼皮跳的有些厉害，无意识的拉住任昌均的手腕，不想被他抽出，反握刘基贤的手，掌心有微微的湿润感。

想着对方在这么不明所以的拖着，刘基贤想他们干脆趁机下到负一楼直接离开算了，这个时候应该有人报了警。

“任先生！”一名中年男子出现在附近，是那个大厅经理。  
“你为什么……？”刘基贤有种不好的预感，只是想把任昌均护在身后。

任昌均拒绝刘基贤这种保护式的行为，继续与他并肩，甚至更前。

然后刘基贤看到了经理拿出来的东西，在他做出行动时，任昌均先刘基贤一步将他推进安全出口，正匆匆下楼时，震耳欲聋的爆破声并伴随四周倒塌的墙壁。

“昌均！”一直以来，刘基贤难以启齿的名字此刻脱口而出。

因为震荡，刘基贤从楼梯滚下，他赶紧从地上爬起，一瘸一拐的双腿拖累了焦急的内心，四处寻找任昌均的身影，又糟糕的在半路被绊倒，再次起来，也顾不上布料与伤口黏住的状态，快速跑向倒在地上的人。

“你怎么样？”刘基贤把任昌均翻过来，然而看到对方肚子上插着的大块玻璃碎片，竟让他一时不敢轻举妄动。

对任昌均头上和肚子的伤口做了应急处理，任昌均一直在喘气，过程中刘基贤一直在跟他说话，企图让他保持清醒，出口已经被大块的水泥块堵住，他只希望救援能够尽快赶到。

封闭闷热的空间让刘基贤不停的冒汗，他此时已经分不清湿润的眼睛是不是因为汗水的缘故，顾不上伤口接触粗糙地面的疼痛，刘基贤把任昌均无力的脑袋放在膝上，微微抬起任昌均的头。

“…别……”

任昌均说了什么，声音很轻很轻，口中持续咳血，刘基贤没有办法听清，也许是安慰话，他只能一直握着他的手，抚摸他脸颊的手掌已经被染成鲜红。刘基贤咬紧牙关，强迫自己说话，奇怪的是，每说一句，脑海中的一些画面就越是栩栩如生。

也许只有这种时候，人才会发现自己内心一直隐藏的、不愿承认的事实。

透明中混着一些红色的水滴不断的掉落在任昌均的脸上，每一次刘基贤都会温柔的将水迹擦去，直到他感觉自己有些厌了。

不知道过了多长时间，也许只有十分钟，也许是三十分钟，刘基贤听到有人在呼喊他们的名字，是孙贤祐和李虎锡，紧接而来的是照亮黑暗的光束，他终于松了一口气。

“得救了呢。”刘基贤看到任昌均勾起嘴角，他现在很累，但仍然对任昌均微笑，即使刘基贤知道他现在笑得一定很丑。

直到上了救护车包扎伤口，刘基贤才发现自己的半边脸和脖子都是已经干掉的暗红色。


	7. 你应该说些什么，让我留在此处·下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 归处

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 番外下篇

5.  
任昌均不喜欢做梦，因为讨厌那种虚幻的感觉。

无论走了多久，任昌均能看到的只有黑暗，就像一个盲人，如果不是在眨眼，他以为自己真的瞎了；不对，或许，他是真的失明了？

与其漫无目的摸索前进，他干脆停在原地，停在这个只有任昌均一个人的世界。

心脏无缘无故涌出一丝疼痛，他反射性的触摸左胸，随即变为抓挠，沉闷的空气让他几乎窒息，随后竟闻到了海水的味道。即使看不见，任昌均仍能感到冰冷的液体逐渐没过他的脚踝，也许再过不久，他整个人会被淹没，最后溺亡。

他捂住双耳，因为水声又夹杂电流声，像那种坏掉的收音机，让他耳鸣。再然后，任昌均的耳朵再也听不到任何声音，就连原本流动的海水也变得像死水般，双手垂下放在两侧，看来他不仅瞎了，也聋了。

任昌均不为所动，无论难过还是恐惧，反正最后都会渐渐习惯，小时候一个人呆在宽敞的房间时，自我安慰最多的就是“没关系，会习惯的”。

突然，几个小小的光点拉回走神的孤独者，即便微弱的光只照亮了任昌均的边缘，一瞬间给了他无限的希望。他数了下，不多不少刚好六个，仿佛在映射什么，任昌均不由自主的笑了，像甜蜜的糖融化心脏的疼痛。

四周开始晃动，小小的点光引导着任昌均，迎着逆流，带领他来到出口前，在黑暗世界倒塌之前，打开希望的大门。  
-  
本应该寂静的病房内充满了窃窃私语，却影响不了躺在病床上的金发男子，头上包着绷带，平稳的呼吸代表他还在深度睡眠。

“哥，你那边怎么样？”李周宪跟刘基贤两人站在病房的角落小声交流。  
“有人闹事的地方基本都解决了，可惜还跑了几个人。”刘基贤揉了揉太阳穴，额头上还贴着医用棉片，脖子上还能看到一些已经变淡的伤疤。  
“我们的人刚刚又被打伤了，现在派人去了解情况了。”李周宪把手机上的照片展示着，脸上尽是严肃。  
“啧。”刘基贤烦躁地抓乱自己的头发，“明明已经破烂不堪，还要来挑衅，他们脑子有问题吗？”  
李周宪看着刘基贤黑眼圈有点担忧，“哥，我知道你很担心，昌均昏迷了两天，你也几乎不眠不休的到处跑。但是，还是先休息一下吧？”  
“我知道，但是……”

“呜……”

病床边传来小小的呜咽，让刘基贤和李周宪同时面露喜色，一个大跨步来到床边，床上的任昌均缓缓睁开眼睛，李周宪扶着任昌均慢慢坐起身，刘基贤倒了一杯水给他补充水分。

任昌均喝的有些急，李周宪拍拍他的背。

“对不起，让你们担心了。”刚刚清醒的任昌均，说话还有点吃力和沙哑。  
“我们昌均啊……醒来就好，醒来就好。”李周宪眼睛红红的，给了他一个拥抱，有些抽噎。“我去叫医生，顺便告诉贤祐哥他们。”

留下下任昌均与刘基贤两个人，任昌均盯着刘基贤，朝他伸出双手，说：“你不给我一个拥抱？”

听完任昌均的话，刘基贤真是哭笑不得，但还是接受邀请，任昌均蹭了蹭刘基贤的脸颊，他眼下乌黑的眼圈，还有起码几天没刮的、扎人的胡茬。

怎么可以变得这么颓废呢，他印象中的刘基贤，总是干净整洁、坚强并自信，对任昌均来说总是具有吸引力。

“你不叫我的名字吗？”从他嘴里吐出的名字让任昌均食髓知味，他把嘴唇压在刘基贤的锁骨，带有些鼻音，感觉对方的手离开他的背，改为抓住肩膀推揉着，可他还没打算松手啊。  
“突然撒娇什么呀……”  
“我不是忙内吗？”

任昌均听到刘基贤叹了口气，手又重新放在他的背上。

“昌均…”  
“嗯~”  
“昌均啊。”  
“嗯嗯。”  
“昌均尼。”  
“嗯。”  
“我很害怕。”  
“我就在这里，基贤啊。”

将不安的刘基贤抱紧，任昌均皱眉，不管是不安还是害怕，他都希望他不要藏在心底，无论如何，任昌均都会接收这一切。

抱了很久，最终还是敲门声让他们分开，医生和护士带着任昌均去检查，结果是良好的，之后留院观察几天，无事即可出院。  
-  
躺了两天的身体简直僵硬得不像话，就连下地都能感受双腿血液不循环而造成的酥麻感，幸好刘基贤眼疾手快扶住了任昌均。

任昌均倒是有生以来第一次觉得不好意思，以往都是他默默照顾自家那几个幼稚的哥，自己反而避免添麻烦，但不得不说刘基贤照顾人是真的细心，就是有点唠叨。

“你知道我为什么要让你加入吗？”刘基贤摇摇头，任昌均拉着他一起坐在床边。

靠上刘基贤的肩膀，发现他的身体突然绷直，任昌均笑笑，反手扣住他的手。任昌均觉得可爱，刘基贤还有点生疏的接受他依赖性的行为，其实刘基贤微微勾起的嘴角证明了内心的雀跃。

“因为喜欢~”可爱归可爱，不妨碍任昌均逗弄与大笑，然后他就受到了惩罚。

手掌与大腿肌肉接触发出巨大的声响，还加上任昌均的尖叫，疼痛让他反射性的蜷缩身体，但双腿被强制搭在另一双腿上。

“做什么？”任昌均挡住自己的腿，紧张的看着刘基贤的侧脸，脸色绝对算不上很好，眯着眼睛散发黑化气息的模样让他有点怂。  
“帮你按摩啊。”刘基贤语气轻松，视线朝下，手指挤进皮肤，轻轻揉捏任昌均的大腿。“刚刚不是说身体很僵硬吗？”

所幸结果还是不错的，鲨鱼收起了他的尖牙。

6.  
也不知道是不是还年轻身体强壮，醒来之后没多久任昌均就活蹦乱跳的，恢复极好。

出院当天下午，竟然只有刘基贤来接任昌均，这不科学，不会是在策划什么计划给个惊喜吧……

任昌均刚系上安全带，刘基贤就说：“顺路去一趟超市吧，帮他们带些东西。”

嗯，好像真的是这个剧情呢，还是不要揭穿吧。  
-  
推着购物车，偶尔停下往里边放入商品，时而将上身压在推车上，任昌均很无聊，因为他没有想要买的东西，他此刻只是一个推车工具人罢了。

最主要的是，刘基贤居然真的在认真挑东西，这让任昌均更加伤心了。当路过某个地方时，他以自己优秀的2.0视力观望最角落的货柜，嘴唇忍不住抖动，又看了一眼刘基贤，看来自己有东西可以买了。

刘基贤一回头就看到任昌均擅自推着东西离开，一脸懵逼，以为他有什么东西想买，结果跟过去一看真是哭笑不得。

“你喜欢这个草莓味的，还是这个樱桃味的？”左手一份那什么的草莓味套装，右手一份那什么樱桃味的套装，任昌均一脸兴奋。“你看，买一送一。”像在跟主人炫耀找到一个好东西的小汪汪。

嘴角止不住的抽搐，且不说这家超市为什么会出现润X液，但身后时不时有人路过，看到那种商品前站了两个男人，不免有些窃窃私语，有些懂得多的女孩甚至有些兴奋，原因自然是……西八，刘基贤捂住脸，他不喜被外人讨论这种事，几近粗暴的把任昌均手上的东西赶紧放回货柜，还对他举了一个拳头。

虽然任昌均趁刘基贤不注意的时候偷偷塞进购物车。

嘿，任昌均一边推车一边在他耳边笑得猖狂，他就爱看刘基贤想打他又打不了的模样。

结账的时候，刘基贤又看到那个红色的盒子，脸都黑了。  
-  
一进门任昌均就受到了彩带的洗礼，大门上挂着横幅，上面的祝词写得天花乱坠，他大致阅读，咬住下唇，完全无法控制自己上扬的嘴角。

他被李虎锡和李周宪一人牵着一只手，带领到客厅，餐桌上是丰盛的菜肴，虽然大多数卖相不怎么样。

“我们一起做的！”李玟赫兴奋的将手臂展开，在四周画了一个圈。

这让任昌均不免有些惊讶，印象中除了孙贤祐，好像没见过其他人做过饭来着，感动之余不免有些担忧……尝了几口味道，虽然每道菜的味道咸淡不一，甚至说不上好吃，但是没关系，他会全部接受的。

一家人其乐融融。

饭后，认为自己一整天都在外面没有帮忙的刘基贤主动承担了洗碗重任，任昌均也想要帮忙，虽然刚出院，但不代表他还很娇弱，于是端着脏碟子屁颠屁颠的跟着刘基贤进了厨房。其他人本着道破没说破的理念，随着他去了，不过刘基贤也只是让任昌均负责擦碗而已。

蔡亨源翻起了被遗忘在另一张桌上的购物袋，试图找出里面的薯片，也不知道刘基贤有没有记得买，当他看到某个东西，不禁停下了自己的手头动作，开始思考。

李周宪看到蔡亨源定在桌边的模样有点傻，有些好奇，走过去搭肩，“亲爱的，怎么了？”亲爱的，周宪和亨源两个人之间的爱称。

虽然李周宪眼睛小，但他此时确真的是睁着眼睛在观察蔡亨源手里举起的东西，当他看清时，急忙捂住嘴堵住自己的惊呼，白皙的脸变得粉红。李虎锡看他们那傻样也跟过来凑热闹，等他意识到他们为何犯傻，也做出了一样的行为。

看着那三人一动不动的，孙贤祐和李玟赫还以为他们干嘛了，过去一看，集体围观蔡亨源手上的东西，李玟赫只是懵了一下，随后给四个人脸上赠送一个小巴掌。

“回神，都醒醒。”  
“成年人，有X生活也挺正常。”孙贤祐只是淡淡的说了一句。  
李周宪揉揉耳朵，“他们已经发展到这种地步了啊？”  
“是刚刚发展，还是之前就到了？”李玟赫皱眉，提出关键一问。  
“那孩子，其实在床上本来就挺开（se）放（qing）吧。”蔡亨源继续补充。  
“你问基贤。”  
“就刘基贤那闷骚，绝对不会说的。”

纯情如周宪，觉得他们就这么给弟弟这么下结论不太好，听到这话题越说越偏，他这脸上热的有点遭不住。李虎锡看到李周宪脸红的不行，笑着把人搂进怀里并捂住他的耳朵。

外面聊得倒是火热，只有任昌均在挨揍，厨房的门还开着呢，不管是不是故意的，他们的音量清晰的刚好让人听清，况且，刘基贤觉得害羞他又何尝不是？！  
-  
刚洗完澡回到房间，刘基贤就看到床上赫然躺着两样眼熟的东西，区别在于塑料包装被拆掉了，他感觉脑壳有点疼，如果可以，他现在想趁着黑夜把人暗杀了。

任昌均看到自己房间的门被突然打开，然后屋内屋外两个人同时吓了一跳，刘基贤之所以会被吓到，是因为任昌均现在是全裸状态。

“你、你怎么回事！”刘基贤有点结巴，又发现开着门不太好，赶紧关上。“至少把内裤穿上啊！”  
“都是男生，有什么关系嘛。”任昌均抓了抓脑袋，歪头表示不解。

好像是这么个道理，刘基贤无言以对。任昌均目光被刘基贤手里的东西吸引，还以为他是来做那种口嫌体正直的事。

发现那视线所看之处，刘基贤急忙把东西贴到他胸口，“你的东西！”

诶，怎么变得这么纯情？

任昌均瘪嘴挑眉，抓住刘基贤的手腕向后倒，不过显然，论力气还是刘基贤更胜一筹。

“小样，还想阴我？”刘基贤撑在任昌均上方，露出他洁白的牙齿。“你想干嘛？”

也是，刘基贤如果不愿意，谁也不能勉强他，不过，现在想干什么不是显而易见么。

一旦有了暧昧的气场，就连视线之间都出现了不一样的电流，由内到外，躁动不已，感官多少染上情/欲，唇舌之间搅动的声音激发更多的欲/望。

在任昌均吞进硬物后，刘基贤说不用这样也没关系，但他只是想让对方更舒服一点，有时候，任昌均更热衷于前戏部分，不管是被动还是主动，他都能尝到爱意。任昌均拼命压住自己的声音，他知道失控就会引起注意，只是上面的人太狡猾了，对他身体的捉弄从未停止。

相对的，新一轮的战争开始时，他也用同样的方法捉弄刘基贤，欣赏他皱眉并咬住下唇吞下声音的模样。草莓味混合其他味道，闻起来有些黏腻，任昌均不喜欢太甜的东西，包括食物也包括味道，不过如果是刘基贤身上散发的话，就暂时原谅他吧。

7.  
任昌均只是看着桌上的资料，普通的A4白纸黑字，页数不多，但也足够关键，他一直喜欢这样言简意赅的文字。

有时候主动才是最好的反击，聪明人会抓住机会，而运气的好坏会决定让谁成为胜者，对方已经挑衅到这种地步了，没有必要再忍，这次新账旧账一次了结吧。

“哥觉得呢？”他问旁边的孙贤祐。  
“你总是会做好最充足的准备，你心里有数就好，不管怎么说，我都会保护你的。”一向少话的孙贤祐此时说出比平常更多的话。“只是按照你的想法，记得取得他的同意。”  
“我知道。”

孙贤祐打算离开，任昌均从背后拥抱了他，一直以来很羡慕的宽厚后背，从小就给予了他无数安全感的后背。

“不要害怕。”孙贤祐单手绕后拍了拍，另一只手握住任昌均的手腕。  
“我讨厌看到你们受伤。”脑海不停重复过去的场面，任昌均实在不想再看到重要的人倒在自己面前。  
“嗨，这句话还给你，我们也不想看你受伤。”  
听到孙贤祐的笑声，任昌均收回自己的双手，“知道了，哥，我爱你。”  
“我也一样。”  
-  
晚上，任昌均召集所有人说出了他的计划，语毕之后气氛一阵冷寂，已知道此事的孙贤祐坐着假寐。李虎锡皱紧眉头，李玟赫坐在桌上摆动双腿闷闷不乐，刘基贤靠在桌边后背示人，而蔡亨源和李周宪一脸严肃，所有人的视线不一。

只有出现这种非好消息时，他们总是会变得沉默严肃，但任昌均作为集团顶梁柱，是绝对不能被他们动摇的。

李玟赫率先叹了口气，从桌子上跳下，“反正，即使我们劝阻，你也不会听啊。”语气多少有些不悦。  
“不管怎样，我只希望不要受伤。”李虎锡也跟着站了起来，经过任昌均身边的时候拍拍他的肩。  
“嗯，谢谢，哥我爱你。”

然后其他人逐渐离开，任昌均一一给了他们一个拥抱和一句“我爱你”，可能有些浮夸，但尽情抒发感情的感觉很好。

最后只剩下刘基贤仍然原地不动。

“你不走吗？”任昌均问他。  
刘基贤转过身看着他的眼睛，一只手放在桌上，神色冷漠，“你没有话跟我说？”

是啊，确实有的，怎么这么敏锐呢，其实他还挺期待的吧？

任昌均毫不犹豫的说：“基贤啊，请帮助我。”

刘基贤反而笑了，一个“好”脱口而出，甚至调皮的做了个敬礼姿势，干脆、洒脱又自信，令任昌均有些悸动。

刘基贤经过的时候，擦起一阵微风，任昌均察觉他应该做些什么，于是拉住本已经走到身后人的手腕，拉进怀里抱住，不过任昌均没站稳让两个人落入柔软的沙发。

“我很高兴，我想要帮助你。”刘基贤先说话，有一点兴奋的意味，手放在任昌均脑后顺着他的头发。  
“我爱你。”任昌均只是自顾自的说出这话。

放在脑后的手停顿了，任昌均感觉那毛绒脑袋蹭了蹭，脖子很痒，刘基贤又用小声沉闷语气的说了什么，但他不在意，又继续说着：“我爱你。”  
两侧的手臂收紧了一点。  
“我爱你。”  
抓紧衣服的手划过皮肤。  
“我爱你。”  
急促的呼吸喷在脖颈。  
“我爱你。”  
这次是嘴唇贴在嘴唇上，仅此而已。只是单纯的亲吻，却心动无比。

不多不少正好五个，对应着刚刚说过的五句词，只有他们两个知道，从第一句“我爱你”时，代入的意义早已截然不同。

“任昌均，我比你大三岁为什么唯独不叫我哥？”  
“你是我特别的人不行吗？”  
“不行。”  
“……有没有人说你很破坏气氛？”  
“……”

8.  
刘基贤打开门时，差点和外面的人撞上，门的边角擦过李虎锡的鼻尖，搞得一时间几个人只能互相对望，里面的人没什么波澜，李虎锡急忙后退，嘴张成O型看来是吓得不轻。

“噢……没事吧？”刘基贤礼貌性的问了一句。  
“没事。”李玟赫替李虎锡他回答，在后面撑着沉重的身体，哭着一张脸拍拍对方结实的肌肉，“你好重啊！我手要断了！”

一时间耳内都是李虎锡爽朗的笑声，“你们早去早回，不要受伤啊！”  
“我们会一直等你回来！”李玟赫又接上话。

抓着门把的手收紧，刘基贤反而有些释然，回给他们一个笑容。也许义无反顾的向前冲，他们会成为他们身后披肩斩棘的剑与盾。

一只手圈住刘基贤的脖子，任昌均直接几乎是强行拖着他离开，刘基贤仿佛能从他笑得灿烂的脸上看到花朵。  
-  
将车停在空旷的路边，一群人以最高效率潜入附近的集装箱区域，这个地带废弃许久，由于迟迟没有改建，一般除了渔民，也就只有他们这些地下交易者会来这里。

负责接应的人早已等待许久，刘基贤一边给手枪换上弹夹，一边听着人员报告。将武器放进枪套，其实只要他偷袭的速度够快，自然也不怕什么，但是他现在也不敢大意，毕竟对方连自杀式袭击和手榴弹都用过的人，谁知道等会会不会连着炸药一起朝他脸上扔。

真是一群疯子，刘基贤真的觉得那里边没一个正常人，做的怕不都是洗脑式教育吧？

发动机的声音传来，刘基贤一个跳跃攀上集装箱并迅速趴下，拿着望远镜观察，这几天他们一直给对方传送错误的消息，对方同时也做了一样的事，真是有趣。岸边的人搬运东西上船，偶尔有人警惕的观望四周，显然，他们的老板不在这边。

在某个时间内，对方人员有了一定程度的疲劳感，警戒也相对松懈，刘基贤知道该动手了，他脱下外套，短袖的T恤露出那结实的手臂，他向下面的人传达命令。人影在黑夜中穿梭，快速而有秩序的接近，必须是小心翼翼的，这样才能给予猎物致命一击。

越是接近，刘基贤的屏息时间就越长，快速跳动的心脏是因为兴奋，在经过最后一次屏息，吐息的同时嘴角咧起，露出他的獠牙，在月光下显得更为冷冽。

战斗一触即发——  
空旷的场地没有太多的掩体，更多的只能依靠反应力，刘基贤的出手速度无疑是教科书级别的快狠准，每扣下一次扳机都是致命的。解决了地上的，还有快艇上的，他的脸上有被流弹擦过的痕迹，有人丢下了烟雾弹，是刘基贤这边的人。

烟雾迅速弥漫，然而蜷缩在里面的人抛弃伙伴，启动了快艇，刘基贤一焦急就抓住了船身的边缘，跃进甲板的同时船刚好开动，速度很快，还没站稳就滑倒，与地面撞出很响的声音，一瞬间身体有些麻木，嘴里下意识吐出含糊不清的骂声。

船舱内的人向他射击，刘基贤抓着栏杆，膝盖擦着地面滑到另一个位置，迅速将最后一发子弹准确打在一人头上，将空枪向附近的人丢去，bingo正中脸部，刘基贤就操起刀朝某个人冲去。敌人明显慌了，明明1v2的优势全作没了，只有几发子弹擦过刘基贤的皮肤，他一个手起刀落解决一人，又一个回旋踢踢在另一个人脸上，搞定。

剩下最后一个开船的，刘基贤圈住他的脖子，锋利的刀尖架在动脉旁，他哭着说放了我；刘基贤让他把船开回去，这人眼泪口水鼻涕一齐落在他的手臂上，怪恶心的。

掉在地上的对讲机时不时传出杂音，刘基贤嫌它吵，直接一脚踩烂了。  
-  
中年人梳着背头的发型有些乱，仔细看他的鬓角已经发白，右手指间夹着香烟，左手中的对讲机一直传来“嘶嘶”的噪音，他年纪大了受不了这么嘈杂的声音，干脆将东西丢进身后的海里，做完一切，视线从始至终未离开对面的年轻人。

“看来那边已经完事了呢，对吧，金总？”男子低沉的声音迷幻又危险，他走出阴影来到亮光处，“哦不，那是过去式，但还是尊称一声金先生吧。”任昌均似嘲非嘲的语气，让中年男子露出苦笑。  
“任当家年少有为，必成大器，佩服佩服。”金志晟拱手，站在灯光下，无神的眼睛反而为他语气中的嘲讽增色。“金某仅有的几个‘好东西’都用在任当家身上也白费了，任当家属实福大命大。”

周围的地面被液体沾染得脏乱不已，唯独任昌均和金志晟两人周围形成一道分界线，一眼望去还以为是一个圆形，圈内的区别也许只是任昌均身边带有一个孙贤祐，而对方只有一个人，不管怎么看，单独一个人都显得格外凄凉。

毕竟这个码头是真的只剩中年人一个人了，特别是任昌均还举着一把枪对着他。

“到头来还是要我亲自动手。”任昌均微笑着给手枪上膛，歪着头，半垂的眼帘下，眼神冰冷无比。“哈，以为切断了您所有资源，没想到您后路还挺多啊？”  
“别一口一个‘您’了，听着怪讽刺的。”金志晟笑了笑，吸了一口烟，即使面对这样的状况，仍然保持冷静，吐出眼圈的行为慢条斯理，像是在拍照一样。“要动手就赶紧来吧，我年纪大了，一直站着挺累的。”

他只是因为逃不掉所以一心求死，实际上对过去做的事并无悔意，永远都不会，任昌均清楚对方的为人，所以不会犹豫。

腿部鲜血直流，金志晟不得不半跪在地，额头抵着温热，鼻内充满硝烟和香烟混合的味道。

“如果可以，至少请别对我的儿子和女儿动手。”这是金志晟最后唯一的请求。  
“放心，只要她别动什么歪心思，她就会后半生就会一直安稳的照顾你儿子。”任昌均再次上膛，“不要说谢，我嫌恶心。”

那金志晟也没什么话想说了，直接闭上眼睛等死，当枪声再次响起，一切都尘埃落定。

9.  
“你真的要这么做吗？”  
“嗯，等处理好所有事情，我们就一起当普通人。”  
“你知道这并不容易。”  
“嗯，那也要试一试。”  
“好。”

然后再无说话声，孙贤祐继续安静的开车，任昌均则把头靠在旁边人的肩上，手握住对方的，刘基贤哼了一声，亲吻他的头顶，手指贴在他的头皮轻轻按摩，一旦紧张的心理放松下来，就会感到异常疲劳。

任昌均这样想很久了，他一直一直都不喜欢自己生在这样的家庭，特别是在目睹母亲的死和经历父亲的惨死之后，这种反感更为强烈。但作为唯一的继承人，任昌均还是要代替父亲把需要处理的事都整理干净了，人一旦狠起来连自己都害怕，以至于当时一起长大的孙贤祐和李周宪，在那一段时间都跟任昌均有些疏远。

上位之后，先是孙贤祐引入了急需用钱的李虎锡，后来是无家可归的蔡亨源和李玟赫主动加入，也许是大家年龄都相差不大，人也并非难以接触，他们的友情极速升温。再后来就是刘基贤加入了他们。

任昌均没有跟任何人说过他的想法，也从未对谁吐过苦水，他们知道吗？也许知道，所以总是将事情做到最好，总是用开朗的表情面对他，又总是说着“如果累了就稍微休息一下吧”，他们都太好了，所以让任昌均不忍让他们继续待在这个大染缸。

这么想着，任昌均不知不觉就睡着了。

当他再次睁眼时，又回到他温暖的家，在客厅中映入眼帘的是四个人挤在沙发相拥入睡的场面，发觉动静，都睁开朦胧的双眼。

“我回来了。”  
“欢迎回家。”

My home。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真的完结了。


End file.
